


Before the spring

by Minseokchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, angst with a half happy ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokchild/pseuds/Minseokchild
Summary: Chanyeol nunca imaginou que fosse ficar próximo daquele rapaz que apareceu em sua loja de discos naquela tarde de outono, porém após uma conversa, descobre que estudaram na mesma escola e possuíam até mesmo um amigo em comum. Apesar de já ter ouvido muito o nome 'Kyungsoo', Chanyeol nunca chegou a vê-lo. Os dois desencadearam uma amizade pelo gosto musical parecido e a paixão por Star Wars. Mas Kyungsoo tinha um pequeno segredo, ele havia morrido há dois anos! Doh sempre fora apaixonado por Park, mas um infeliz acidente tirou sua vida, antes que pudesse confessar seu amor. E agora, Kyungsoo estava de volta, com algumas limitações de fantasma, para resolver seu assunto pendente.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Before the spring

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que gostem dessa fanfic, porque eu gostei bastante kjjkk. Agradeço muito aos ademiros por fazerem esse fest maravilhoso, também sou muito grata pela minha beta que é realmente um anjo enviado dos céus para salvar a minha vida. Por último, mas não menos importante, agradeço muito a quem doou o plot. Eu tentei o meu melhor e espero não ter te decepcionado doadore. Eu também fiz uma playlist, nela tem todas as músicas citadas e algumas que combinam com certas cenas. Boa leitura!  
> ["Link da playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0iig31vH5MdfRrPEoLc1bA)

Se há alguns anos dissessem a Kyungsoo que fantasmas existem, ele teria milhares de argumentos para refutar aquela afirmação. Doh sempre foi cético em relação a isso, porém, depois que virou um, como poderia negar a sua própria existência? O rapaz não se lembrava de muitas coisas que viveu, era como se uma densa neblina cobrisse suas memórias. Durante esses dois anos, quanto mais tentava se lembrar, mais se esquecia. Apenas algumas de suas lembranças eram tão claras quanto água. Muitas delas envolviam aquele belo garoto alto de cabelos cacheados, camisa de flanela, jeans rasgado e camiseta do Black Sabbath. Doh não sabia o motivo pelo qual ainda estava perambulando, já que todos diziam que a morte era o descanso eterno; mas para aquele jovem fantasma, aquilo era um tormento. Vagar entre os vivos sem um propósito era doloroso, pois fazia com que ele sentisse falta das pequenas coisas de quando era vivo. Porém, nada se comparava ao sentimento de quando tocava o seu violino.

Kyungsoo vinha de uma linhagem de musicistas, a forte influência de seus avôs e de seus pais foi o estopim inicial para a sua paixão pela música. Desde os cinco anos, Soo tentou aprender a tocar alguns instrumentos que eram de especialidade de algum membro de sua família. Tentou até mesmo aprender regência, porém, apesar de achar algo lindo, não era com o que ele se identificava. Foi somente aos dez anos que ele tocou violino pela primeira vez e sentiu toda aquela magia que sua mãe dizia sentir sempre ao tocar piano. Foi amor à primeira vista, ou melhor dizendo, _amor à primeira nota_. Aos dezessete, Kyungsoo já possuía uma grande estante com vários troféus de competições de música em diversos lugares do mundo. Não se esperava menos de um Doh, todos estavam fadados ao sucesso quando se tratava de música. Após a formatura de Kyungsoo, os Doh se mudaram para a capital para que o rapaz pudesse estudar música na melhor universidade do país. A música sempre esteve presente na vida de Soo, até quando conheceu o seu primeiro e único amor, ela estava envolvida. Música era a única coisa que Kyungsoo amava mais do que Park Chanyeol, mesmo que nunca tenha conseguido dizer um “Oi” durante todos aqueles anos em que morou naquela pequena cidade do interior. Ainda que muitas das coisas que aquele baixinho sabia sobre o outro eram informações vindas de seu melhor e único amigo, Kim Jongin, nem tudo o que ele sabia era fruto de grandes negociações por míseros detalhes sobre a vida alheia. Doh sempre foi uma criança observadora e de poucas palavras, certas coisas comuns, que poderiam passar despercebidas pela maioria, com toda certeza seriam notadas por ele. E em relação a Park, não foi diferente.

Chanyeol era um garoto simples e comum, nunca foi popular e nem teve muito amigos, não era convidado para festas e nem praticava nenhum esporte. Era um típico garoto nerd do interior e suas grandes paixões sempre foram histórias em quadrinhos, _Star Wars_ e música. O garoto nunca foi bom em fazer amizades, só teve seus primeiros amigos no ensino médio, e todos eles não ficavam mais do que alguns meses, até serem transferidos para outra escola; afinal, ninguém ficava por muito tempo naquele fim de mundo. Park nunca pensou que alguém notaria uma pessoa como ele, mas Doh sempre o notou e esteve por perto, apenas não teve a coragem necessária para se aproximar. Aquele era o único grande arrependimento que Soo se lembrava de ter. Se arrependimento matasse… Bom, ele _já estava morto_ , como poderia morrer pela segunda vez?

Kyungsoo estava sentado na calçada, observando aquela pequena loja do outro lado da rua, o rapaz procurava toda aquela coragem que nunca teve quando vivo. Embora parecesse muito simples atravessar a rua e entrar na loja, para aquele fantasma, aquilo era algo muito difícil. Nem mesmo Doh saberia dizer há quanto tempo ele estava apenas observando aquela loja de discos, deveria estar ali por pelo menos alguns meses, pois já sabia até os horários e dias nos quais o local tinha mais movimento. 

Em um súbito momento de coragem, ele se levantou e se aproximou gradualmente. Aquela loja não havia mudado muito desde que Soo tinha ido para a universidade, ela ainda possuía grandes janelas de vidro com letreiros de luz neon e cortinas vermelhas de veludo. A fachada ainda continha aqueles grandes vasos de flores roxas que transbordavam para fora. Involuntariamente, o rapaz sorriu ao perceber que poderia se lembrar de detalhes como aqueles.

Chanyeol estava de costas para a porta, concentrado em enfileirar algumas fitas cassetes na prateleira atrás do caixa enquanto murmurava alguma música que estava tocando. Um ar frio tomou conta do local, fazendo todos os pelos do maior se arrepiarem.

— Merda! Não acredito que o aquecedor quebrou de novo — Ele suspirou.

Park se virou e teve a sua visão tomada por um belo rapaz no canto da loja observando alguns discos. O jovem parecia não ser mais velho do que ele, tinha o cabelo curto que, de certa forma, o deixava mais charmoso e usava uma blusa preta com um paletó azul-escuro. Com a sua aproximação, aquele jovem rapaz levantou atentamente o seu olhar para Chanyeol, como se estivesse analisando a sua expressão, e então sorriu. O maior desviou o olhar e sorriu timidamente, ele poderia jurar que o outro podia ouvir os seus batimentos acelerados no momento, era estranho sentir seu coração palpitar pelo sorriso de um desconhecido e, em alguns segundos, o garoto de cabelos cacheados pôde sentir todo o seu sangue subir para o rosto.

— Me perdoe, não ouvi o senhor entrar — Chanyeol começou. — Acho que aquele velho sino finalmente estragou — O maior apontou para o pequeno sino pendurado acima da porta.

— Não sou mais velho que você, não me chame de senhor — Kyungsoo voltou a sua atenção para alguns discos de música clássica que estavam quase completamente “enterrados” por um monte de discos de rock. — Então, o tio Park não cuida mais desta loja?

Ainda que não se lembrasse de tudo, Doh sabia que Chanyeol não era o Park que cuidava daquela loja quando eram adolescentes. O jovem conseguia se lembrar vagamente daquele senhor de meia-idade que sempre o ajudava a achar bons discos de música clássica, e ele tinha certeza que aquele a quem chamara carinhosamente de “tio Park” não era Chanyeol.

— Ah! — Chan ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta, há muito tempo ninguém perguntava pelo seu tio. — Eu sou o dono da loja agora, o meu tio se casou de novo e se mudou para o Canadá com sua esposa.

— Tanta coisa mudou durante esses anos — Doh se forçou a sorrir para não manter uma expressão triste. — Menos essa loja, os discos e as fitas ainda estão nos lugares de sempre.

— O meu tio cuidou muito bem do lugar durante anos, então eu não mudei nada — O rosto de Park se iluminou, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. O garoto de camisa de flanela xadrez se virou e caminhou até o caixa. — A não ser que agora nós também vendemos CDs — O garoto apontou para alguns CDs que estavam atrás do balcão.

— Uau! Que salto no futuro! — Soo fingiu estar surpreso. — Essa é a coisa mais moderna que eu já vi em toda a minha vida — Ambos riram.

Mesmo que estivesse conversando por apenas alguns minutos, foi tempo o suficiente para Kyungsoo perceber que Chanyeol era tudo aquilo que Jongin havia dito e muito mais do que havia imaginado. Park era uma pessoa radiante e isso era notável em poucas palavras trocadas. Se tivesse um corpo físico, Doh poderia jurar que sentia as suas bochechas corarem a cada olhar que o outro direcionava para si. O garoto caminhou, observando algumas prateleiras enquanto ouvia Chanyeol falar sobre algumas bandas novas da qual nunca tinha ouvido falar e sorria vagamente com a empolgação do maior. Doh congelou por alguns segundos antes de pegar uma das fitas cassetes e se virar para Park.

— _The Boy with the Thorn in His Side?_ — Yeol falou, entusiasmado. — Esse é meu single favorito, não sabia que também curtia _The Smiths_ — o garoto se aproximou. — , Mas a _B-side_ ainda é a minha favorita, apesar de “Asleep” ser uma música triste.

— Não acho ela triste, acho reconfortante — O rapaz colocou a fita novamente no lugar e sorriu. — Foi uma das primeiras músicas que eu aprendi porque gostava, e não porque tinha que praticar.

Chanyeol abriu a boca e um som de “Ah” preencheu o lugar, mas, logo depois um sorriso voltou a tomar o seu rosto. — Então você sabe tocar piano? Isso é incrível!

— Não é incrível quando se é _péssimo_ , eu nunca fui nem metade do pianista que a minha mãe é — Os olhos de Soo brilharam ao se lembrar de sua mãe o ensinando a tocar piano quando era mais novo. — Quase todos da minha família materna e paterna são musicistas, então eu aprendi um pouquinho com cada um até achar algo com que me identificasse.

— Isso é muito incrível, qual é a sua especialidade?

— Violino. Também sei tocar piano, violoncelo, contrabaixo, clarinete… e também aprendi a reger — Chan parecia impressionado com o fato de uma pessoa como aquela realmente existir, o que fez Kyungsoo rir da expressão engraçada em seu rosto. — Mas o violino é a minha grande paixão.

— E eu que sempre me achei por saber tocar guitarra — O garoto de cabelos cacheados brincou. — Estamos conversando há um tempo e eu nem perguntei o seu nome, perdoe a minha falta de educação.

— Eu me chamo Doh Kyungsoo, e não precisa se apresentar porque eu sei o seu nome — Park ficou surpreso, pois, não lembrava de ter dito o seu nome. — Está escrito na plaquinha do balcão. Park Chanyeol.

— Seu sobrenome é Doh, que nem o daquela família rica que morava naquela casa enorme da colina, não é? — o menor assentiu. — Você é o Kyungsoo que o Jongin sempre falou!

— Eu morava lá e acredito que sou o único Kyungsoo que o Jongin conhece — Kyungsoo riu. — Nós mudamos quando eu fui para a capital estudar música.

— Isso quer dizer que você também estudou na EXACT! — O menor assentiu enquanto caminhava. — Como eu nunca te vi antes?

— Eu mudei muito depois do ensino médio e também eu nunca fui uma pessoa que atrai a atenção dos outros — O garoto reclinou o corpo levemente contra a parede. — Antes eu usava óculos o tempo todo, tinha o cabelo grande e era muito baixinho.

Park tentou segurar o riso apenas por educação, mas ouvir Kyungsoo dizer que _era_ baixo antes soava como uma piada, afinal, ele _ainda_ era baixo.

— Me desculpe por rir, mas você ainda é baixo.

— Você quem cresceu demais, eu estou na média! — Os lábios de Doh formaram um biquinho que, em segundos, se transformou em um lindo sorriso. — E você? Não mudou muito?

Aquela pergunta era um pouco desnecessária, pois Soo sabia que apenas alguns poucos detalhes do outro haviam mudado. Chanyeol ainda parecia aquele belo adolescente de seis anos atrás, porém a voz estava um pouco mais grave do que Doh se lembrava. O rapaz estava ainda mais alto do que no ensino médio e seu longos cabelos cacheados, que antes pendiam até os ombros, agora eram alguns poucos centímetros abaixo da nuca. Nem mesmo o jeito de se vestir mudou: ele ainda usava jeans rasgado, blusas de bandas das quais gostava e camisa xadrez de flanela. Ainda possuía aquele jeito carismático de falar com as pessoas, jeito esse que Kyungsoo sempre observou de longe, porém agora que presenciou de tão perto, sentiu que não conseguiria mais se afastar de Park.

— Não muito, ainda sou o mesmo Chanyeol de antes — O maior passou a mão levemente pelos seus cachos e sorriu — Agora que está de volta nesse pedaço de fim de mundo, pretende ficar por muito tempo?

— Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes aqui, então não sei por quanto tempo ficarei — Doh suspirou e ajeitou a postura — Eu tenho muitos motivos para partir, mas só um me mantém aqui.

— E qual seria? — Park se encolheu um pouco ao perceber que sua pergunta não era pertinente. Por que alguém se abriria para alguém que conhecem em poucos minutos?

— Park Chanyeol, você é um pouco curioso, não é? — Kyungsoo riu — Está tudo bem, você vai descobrir — Ele se aproximou de Yeol e o encarou como tinha feito mais cedo, analisando cada detalhe da expressão do outro. — Ou talvez eu te conte na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

— Essa cidade é tão grande, vai ser muito difícil te encontrar novamente — Chanyeol era tão bom com as palavras que o seu tom irônico não era notado.

— Você está certo! — Doh balançou a cabeça concordando. — É uma pena que você more muito longe da praia, eu gosto de caminhar por lá todas as quartas nos fins da tarde. Poderíamos nos encontrar lá, o que acha?

Chan sorriu com as palavras de Kyungsoo, mas, antes que pudesse responder, o pequeno sino acima da porta chamou a sua atenção e logo uma pessoa adentrou a loja.

— Acho que você tem um cliente, é melhor ir.

— Eu volto em alguns minutos, com licença — O garoto se aproximou daquela senhora de cabelos grisalhos, dando toda a sua atenção para ela.

Doh apenas o observou de longe e, antes mesmo de perceber, já estava sorrindo com aquela cena extremamente adorável que o fez se lembrar de seus avós. Um breve pensamento surgiu, no qual Kyungsoo tinha certeza que Chanyeol era o tipo de homem pelo qual seus avós iriam se apaixonar logo ao conhecer e convidariam para o jantar. O rapaz que os pais gostariam de chamar para um almoço de família no fim de semana e, no final da tarde, todo mundo estaria sentado na sala, observando a sua mãe tocar piano.

O menor sentiu uma forte dor no seu peito, ainda que não estivesse vivo, aquela dor era intensa, ao ponto de ser insuportável. Kyungsoo colocou as mãos sobre o local onde deveria haver um coração e sentou no chão. Não era como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido antes, sempre que insistia em fantasiar algo que poderia ter acontecido, o corpo daquele jovem fantasma respondia à tristeza com uma enorme dor e uma forte transparência. Doh sabia que tudo o que precisava fazer era se acalmar e não pensar muito sobre aquilo. O garoto observou as próprias mãos, ao perceber que conseguia ver o piso através delas, o pânico tomou conta de si. Chanyeol não poderia vê-lo desse jeito. Quando o barulho do sino foi ouvido novamente, seguido da voz daquela senhora se despedindo, Soo percebeu que sua única alternativa seria ir embora. Da mesma forma na qual chegou, ele partiu, silenciosa e discretamente, uma saída digna de um fantasma.

[. . .]

Doh abraçava uma almofada e fitava o teto em silêncio, fingindo prestar atenção naquela conversa aparentemente animada. As risadas que vinham da sua direita não conseguiram tirá-lo de seus devaneios sobre a tarde do dia anterior. O garoto se virou para observar as duas pessoas sentadas no chão daquela grande sala jogando cartas. O local continha paredes brancas e enormes janelas cobertas por longas cortinas cinzas. A limpeza era impecável, como se nenhum grão de poeira ousasse cair sobre aquele lugar — isso porque mesmo não morando mais lá, a mãe de Kyungsoo sempre contratava alguém para limpar todo o local pelo menos uma vez na semana. Um dos garotos sentados no chão lançou uma almofada no rosto de Kyungsoo, chamando-lhe atenção.

— Eu não disse que ele ficou assim desde que foi ver aquele tal de Cheng alguma coisa? — O rapaz de jaqueta de couro passou os dedos em seus cabelos negros que pendiam um pouco a baixo do queixo.

— O nome dele é Chan-Yeol! — Doh falou o nome pausadamente.

— O Soo já disse o nome desse garoto um milhão de vezes, é impossível esquecer o nome dele — O jovem que estava com uma farda desgastada deu um leve tapa na cabeça do que estava a sua frente. — Você faz isso de propósito, né, Minseok?

— Esse pirralho não é meu namorado, é o namorado do Doh, por que eu me lembraria? — Minseok suspirou e se deitou no chão. — Idiotas.

Nas primeiras semanas após a sua morte, Kyungsoo ainda estava muito confuso sobre tudo e vagando sem rumo algum, até encontrar Minseok e Sehun. Os dois fantasmas faziam companhia um para o outro há décadas. Kim Minseok morreu em 1969, no auge dos seus vinte e cinco anos. Na época os jornais da cidade onde morava falaram sobre o seu acidente por semanas, não era sempre que um carro caia de um penhasco em circunstâncias duvidosas. Depois que a polícia anunciou a suspeita de suicído, todos se esqueceram dele completamente. Oh Sehun tinha acabado de completar dezoito quando morreu ferido na guerra, o garoto não se lembrava em qual guerra havia lutado. Dos poucos fragmentos de memória que Oh possuía, ele só se lembrava do seu nome, idade e como morreu. Só os deuses saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ele vagou sozinho. Quando ele se encontrou com Minseok, Sehun já não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estava vagando.

— Ele não é meu namorado! Eu só falei com ele _uma_ vez.

— E não deveria falar de novo. Você é burro? — Minseok se levantou e colocou o braço direito sobre os ombros de Soo. — Ele está vivo e você, morto, como pretende levar essa relação? Não seja burro, pirralho.

Aquele assunto deixava Doh triste. Apesar de saber que aquele relacionamento era algo impossível de acontecer, às vezes, ele não conseguia conter os seus pensamentos sobre o garoto da pequena loja de discos.

— O Kyungsoo não é burro, ele sabe o que está fazendo — Sehun os encarou. — Não é?

— Eu não sou burro, vocês que são — Soo ameaçou bater nos dois.

— Mas vai se encontrar com ele amanhã na praia, o pôr do sol criando um clima romântico, e se ele tentar te beijar? — Minseok fez um biquinho e aproximou o rosto para perto de Doh. — O que vai fazer? Correr e gritar?

Kyungsoo empurrou o rosto do amigo para longe e se levantou.

— Para todos os efeitos, eu conheci ele ontem e eu, com certeza, nem sou o tipo dele — O garoto suspirou cabisbaixo saindo da sala. — Então não se preocupem com isso.

— Viu o que você fez? — Sehun deu um soco no braço de Minseok. — Agora ele está triste! Não custa nada ser menos idiota às vezes.

Aquele assunto era algo delicado, e Soo sempre ficava triste quando falavam sobre aquilo. O garoto sabia que não poderia ficar magoado com as palavras de Minseok, afinal, tudo o que ele disse era a mais pura verdade. Doh se sentou na beirada da grande janela do seu antigo quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas, a única iluminação era a lua e o céu estrelado. As paredes possuíam um tom de azul-escuro que fazia o lugar parecer um pouco sombrio. Porém a paisagem que poderia ser vista através daquela janela era algo encantador: as pequenas luzes amareladas, não muitos distantes como estrelas; o sutil balançar das árvores e o dançar das folhas secas se desprendendo dos finos galhos. 

Pela primeira vez após a sua morte, Kyungsoo pôde sentir um pouco de paz e, sem mesmo saber o motivo, os olhos do rapaz marejaram. Entre os pequenos soluços, Doh tentava entender o porquê de estar chorando. Talvez fosse por nunca ter possuído tempo para apreciar aquelas pequenas coisas enquanto era vivo. Naquela noite de outono, Soo chorou as lágrimas que nem sabia que estavam guardadas dentro de si; chorou por ter pouco tempo, por não ter aproveitado tudo o que deveria e também, pela primeira vez, ele chorou por ter morrido.

[. . .]

Chanyeol não conseguia conter a sua ansiedade para o encontro que teria naquele fim de tarde. Mesmo que não tenha conseguido dormir muito mais do que quatro horas, o garoto se sentia muito inquieto. Até mesmo depois que sua mãe o repreendeu por fazer o que ele pensava ser impossível: queimar o café! Pelo menos em parte da manhã, todas as suas tarefas acabaram em algum desastre por conta de sua distração. O infortúnio era tanto que o jovem não saberia dizer se era má sorte ou apenas ansiedade. Mas, depois de deixar alguns animais fugirem na hora de alimentá-los e também martelar o dedo consertando a porteira da fazenda, Park se convenceu de que era apenas um dia ruim e que as coisas iriam se resolver. 

A parte da tarde foi tranquila e, com a calmaria, o cansaço de uma noite mal dormida era notável no rosto do rapaz. Nada que algumas doses de café não resolvessem. Os sentimentos daquele jovem fantasma na casa da colina não eram muito diferentes dos de Park, porém, além da ansiedade, Kyungsoo possuía medo. Medo esse que o mesmo não saberia explicar o porquê, havia tantos fatores para se temer que era impossível resumir seus sentimentos em apenas um. Doh tentou de tudo para não se preocupar demais com aquele encontro, chegou até mesmo gastar uma boa parte de seus poderes tocando violino e tentando relaxar. Tentou até mesmo dormir, embora um fantasma não necessitasse disso, ele precisava tentar. Mas suas tentativas foram todas em vão e acabaram em um terrível desgaste, lhe fazendo considerar simplesmente não aparecer e fingir que aquele encontro nunca tivera sido marcado.

No final da tarde, Doh foi o mais rápido que conseguiu, entretanto, conforme ele se aproximava do local marcado, seus passos se tornaram lentos e, a todo momento, sua consciência gritava para que ele voltasse para casa. Assim que o menor viu a silhueta de alguém sentado naquela extensa faixa de areia branca, seu corpo congelou. Por alguns segundos, Kyungsoo apenas observou aquilo. O azul do casaco de Chanyeol fazia um lindo contraste com o azul do mar; os cabelos do garoto sendo bagunçados pelo forte vento era uma das coisas mais lindas que Soo já havia presenciado. Toda aquela cena parecia uma perfeita obra de arte digna de uma exposição inteiramente para ele. Os devaneios do garoto foram todos dispersados ao perceber que o rapaz sentado acenava para ele.

Park ficou em pé vendo Kyungsoo se aproximar, pensando em como deveria cumprimentá-lo. Depois de tantos pensamentos, ele resolveu que apenas acenar novamente seria o suficiente. Ambos estavam sentados lado a lado sobre um grande lençol que Chan havia trazido. Por alguns minutos, os dois apenas observaram o mar agitado e aquele céu cinzento em silêncio.

— Então...

— Então — Os dois jovens se entreolharam e riram por falarem ao mesmo tempo. — Me desculpe — Doh começou. — Eu nunca estive em um encontro antes, eu não sei o que tenho que fazer.

— Quer dizer que estamos em um encontro? — Chanyeol sorriu de forma boba.

— N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer — Soo ficou cada vez mais agitado tentando se explicar.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso, um encontro não é para conhecer a pessoa melhor? Então o que estamos tendo agora é um encontro — Park virou o rosto para observar a expressão do outro ao seu lado. — Pode não ser um dos melhores, mas eu sou uma ótima companhia.

Kyungsoo não sabia se tinha vontade de enterrar a cabeça na areia ou morrer _de novo_ após ter mencionado a palavra “encontro”. O menor não esperava ter uma resposta positiva de Chanyeol e aquilo o deixou muito surpreso. Por algum motivo, o fato de Doh nunca ter ido a um encontro antes deu início a uma discussão sobre coisas que nunca haviam feito.

— Sabe outra coisa que eu nunca fiz antes? — Nesse ponto da conversa, ambos os garotos já estavam de frente um para o outro. — Eu nunca viajei para lugares distantes — Chanyeol disse. — O mais longe que eu já fui, foi para a capital.

— Sério? — Soo estava realmente chocado com aquela informação, o garoto já tinha visitado tantos lugares que nem se lembrava de todos eles. — Eu nunca aprendi a soltar pipa, nem a andar de bicicleta, patins, skate ou qualquer outra coisa que as crianças normalmente fazem durante a infância.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Park gargalhou tanto ao ponto de tombar para trás e rolar sobre o lençol. — Como assim você nunca aprendeu essas coisas? Eu me recuso a aceitar — o rapaz falou em um tom sério. — Vamos ao parque qualquer dia desses e eu te ensino.

Aquela proposta era tentadora demais. Ainda que desejasse estar com Chanyeol o tempo todo, ele sabia que não poderia continuar nutrindo aquele amor. Seria injusto com Park e com ele também. Doh apenas sorriu antes de acenar com a cabeça.

— Ah! — Yeol bateu levemente em sua testa, o que causou um espanto no outro. — Eu esqueci que trouxe algumas coisas para nós.

Kyungsoo observou atentamente o garoto correr até o carro, que estava estacionado a alguns metros de distância, e correr de volta segurando várias sacolas. A princípio era uma imagem assustadora, parecia que Chanyeol havia comprado todas as coisas do supermercado. O rapaz se ajoelhou, colocando todas aquelas coisas no chão e depois se virou para voltar para o carro. A expressão de Doh foi extremamente engraçada, era como se ela dissesse “ainda tem mais coisas?”. 

Park colocou alguns pedaços de madeira mais a frente e, logo, o garoto entendeu a intenção do maior. Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam iluminados por aquela pequena fogueira, enquanto tiravam tudo das sacolas. Algumas das maiores coisas eram almofadas e um grande cobertor com imagens de Star Wars. Yeol pôde perceber o brilho nos olhos de Soo ao ver o cobertor de uma de suas sagas favoritas e se sentiu orgulhoso por trazê-la.

— Você também gosta de Star Wars?

— Eu amo! Uma vez eu tive a oportunidade de ver uma orquestra tocar a marcha do Império, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida! — O sorriso de Kyungsoo era enorme e a empolgação do garoto não era muito menor do que aquilo. — Se você estivesse lá ficaria impressionado!

Chanyeol escutou atentamente toda a história que o rapaz contava, e ele não conseguia conter os sorrisos. Não pelo fato de também ter ficado empolgado com a ideia de vários _Stormtroopers_ adentrando o teatro carregando bandeiras do Império, e o Darth Vader regendo uma orquestra, mas, sim, pela forma na qual os olhos do menor brilhavam a cada palavra que ele dizia. Yeol reconheceu o amor que o garoto sentia tanto pela saga quanto pela música.

— Você é realmente apaixonado por música, não é?

— Sim — Ele sorriu. — Eu sou formado em música.

— Meu sonho era estudar música, mas na universidade da cidade vizinha não havia essa opção — O garoto suspirou. — Então eu fiz administração, apesar de odiar profundamente esse curso, até que ele foi útil.

— Por que você não foi estudar na capital?

— Meus pais precisavam de mim, na época, o meu pai havia adoecido — Park abriu um pacote de salgadinhos colocando um punhado em sua boca. — Eu não poderia simplesmente abandoná-los por causa do meu maior sonho, são os meus pais. Você entende, né?

Doh não poderia simplesmente balançar a cabeça e fingir que entendia, afinal, toda a sua família sempre o acompanhou, até mesmo em seus últimos dias. Ele nunca teve que abrir mão de nada para o bem dos familiares, talvez aquele fosse um dos privilégios de uma família rica e unida. O silêncio pairou sobre os dois. Nada além do som das ondas e os da madeira queimando era audível. Chanyeol pensou em milhares de coisas que ele poderia dizer, até mesmo abriu a boca, diversas vezes, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Por algum motivo, ele tinha medo de que dissesse algo errado. Não era todo dia que ele achava uma pessoa interessante com os mesmos gostos que ele.

— Você ainda fala com o Jongin? — Kyungsoo estava nervoso com a resposta que receberia, afinal de contas, Jongin estava lá quando tudo aconteceu.

— Ah! Não — Yeol sorriu brevemente. — Eu perdi o contato com ele tem uns três anos, eu acho.

— Eu também não falo com ele tem muito tempo.

Soo pôde sentir como se algo afiado tivesse perfurado o seu peito. A tristeza que sentiu por não poder falar com o melhor amigo era muito grande. Por alguns breves segundos, Kyungsoo pode se lembrar de Jongin ao seu lado em seus últimos dias. O garoto nem mesmo tomava um banho descente só para ficar ao lado de Doh o máximo que conseguisse. Uma voz distante chamando seu nome o fez sair de seus devaneios. O rapaz sentiu algo tocar o braço e a voz ficando cada vez mais clara.

— Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? — Chanyeol tocava levemente o braço do garoto. — Você está bem? Eu disse algo errado?

— O quê? — O olhar do menor era confuso, ele não sabia que os vivos podiam tocar os fantasmas. Poder sentir os longos dedos de Park tocando o seu braço. Era estranho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era bom. — E-eu, eu, eu… — nenhuma frase parecia ter sentido em sua mente, nada era bom o suficiente para ser dito em voz alta. Lentamente, os olhos do rapaz ficaram marejados.

— Tudo bem, não precisa chorar — Com um abrupto movimento, Chanyeol o envolveu em um abraço. — Fique calmo.

Kyungsoo estava completamente em choque com toda a situação, ele jamais viu ou ouviu falar sobre os espectros poderem ser tocados. Naquele momento, o moreno escolheu acreditar que aquilo era uma nova habilidade vinda de seus poderes fantasmas. Quando as mãos de Park começaram um leve carinho na nuca de Soo, ele instintivamente entrelaçou os seus braços em volta do pescoço do maior e só foi capaz de sussurrar um breve “obrigado”. 

Depois do incidente, Park não tocou em assuntos do passado e apenas falaram sobre música. Ainda que soubesse quase todas as bandas favoritas de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo o ouviu falar sobre elas por quase trinta minutos. Foi assim que descobriram que passaram parte da infância ouvindo as mesmas músicas, já que eram as favoritas dos pais de ambos. No final daquele encontro, Chanyeol deu uma carona para Kyungsoo e o levou até a porta de casa. Esperou até mesmo ouvir o barulho da porta sendo trancada para poder ir embora. A desculpa que o rapaz deu foi que “poderia ser perigoso para um moço muito bonito ir embora desacompanhado”. Park era realmente um galanteador barato como Jongin já havia o descrito para o amigo. Aquela vaga memória, de uma de suas conversas durante a adolescência, fez com que Doh sorrisse.

— Ora ora, o que temos aqui? — Minseok saiu de um canto escuro da sala e caminhou lentamente em direção ao outro. — Saiu todo nervoso e voltou mais radiante do que o próprio sol.

— Vamos — Sehun surgiu de trás de Doh e passou o braço pelo o ombro do outro. — Você vai contar tudo, até os mínimos detalhes.

Os três se sentaram naquele grande sofá cinza no centro da sala. Kyungsoo sabia que aquela era a sua zona de conforto e que Sehun e Minseok eram as únicas almas nas quais ele poderia confiar. Doh relaxou por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Não omitiu nenhuma parte, principalmente sobre conseguir tocar um vivo. E, assim como Soo, nenhum dos dois fantasmas presentes sabiam que isso era possível e tinham certeza que esse fenômeno não era relacionado ao poder fantasma. Afinal, Kim e Oh eram fantasmas há décadas e nunca conseguiram nem tocar em um animal vivo, quem dera um humano. Aquele questionamento manteve os três pensativos durante toda a noite, tentando achar uma explicação boa para o ocorrido.

— Já sei! — Sehun gritou da cozinha e apareceu logo em seguida com uma enorme xícara de café. — E se ele for meio que um portal? 

— Deixa de ser idiota! — Minseok deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. — Você está muito viciado em Stranger Things. Portais — O rapaz de cabelos escuro riu. — Cada coisa que eu sou obrigado a ouvir.

— Não é isso, eu quis dizer que talvez ele tenha uma conexão com o sobrenatural — Oh retribuiu o tapa que havia ganhado. — Ele pode ser médium ou algo assim. 

— Um canal, você quer dizer? — Kyungsoo se aproximou. 

— Isso! Ná próxima vez em que se encontrarem, você pode falar sobre isso casualmente — O garoto tomou um pouco do café. — Aí a sua incerteza acabaria.

Doh sabia que a suposição do amigo era coerente e que ele deveria tentar, porém, ele não sabia quando se encontraria com Park novamente. Afinal, nenhum dos dois se lembrou de marcar o próximo encontro ou deixar algum meio de comunicação. Soo respirou fundo e se deitou no sofá. Seus olhos passaram vagamente sobre a pilha de revistas no canto da sala e sua mente se acendeu com a ideia. Após alguns minutos procurando, o rapaz finalmente achou o número da loja de discos em uma velha lista telefônica. O que restava era apenas torcer para que o número ainda fosse o mesmo.

Kyungsoo demorou algumas horas para finalmente ter coragem de discar o número e completar a ligação. A cada segundo que passava, Doh ficava ainda mais ansioso. Quando ele ouviu a voz de Chanyeol do outro lado, sentiu como se milhares de borboletas habitassem em seu estômago. Essa sensação o fez se esquecer de responder o outro por alguns instantes. 

Park não conseguiu controlar o enorme sorriso quando ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo. A conversa durou toda a tarde, com algumas pausas apenas para Chanyeol atender alguns clientes. Falaram sobre tudo o que se lembravam: histórias em quadrinhos, filmes e música. A ligação se encerrou com um convite de Kyungsoo. Se uma pessoa que você conheceu em menos de uma semana te chamasse para ir na casa dela, isso seria muito suspeito. Entretanto, Yeol não achava o convite de Soo suspeito e o aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Desde que era criança, ele tinha vontade de entrar na grande casa da colina e, agora, ele teria essa oportunidade. Então no fim daquela tarde, Park sentia que já o conhecia há anos.

[. . .]

Durante todo o caminho para casa, Chanyeol estava radiante, imaginando como era a decoração do quarto de Kyungsoo. O rapaz não sabia ao certo o porquê de ansiar tanto por um convite tão simples, mas desejava que o domingo chegasse em um piscar de olhos.

— Parece que alguém chegou de bom humor — A senhora se virou rapidamente para receber um beijo do filho e voltou a prestar atenção na panela de sopa que estava no fogo.

— Um amigo me chamou para sair no domingo, só isso — O garoto sorria enquanto colocava algumas sacolas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

— É bom ver você se divertindo um pouco, tem muito tempo que eu não te vejo assim — A mulher fez um breve carinho no rosto do filho. — Eu preciso que você compre mais feno. Parece que o outono desse ano vai ser mais frio do que o esperado, não quero que os animais passem frio.

— Eu posso ir no sábado de manhã, já que o veterinário vem ver a princesa Leia só de tarde.

— Tudo bem, agora vai se lavar, o jantar está pronto.

Durante todo o jantar, Chanyeol e a mãe falaram sobre o que fizeram durante o dia, as coisas que deveriam ser consertadas antes do inverno e sobre os nomes para o futuro bebê da princesa Leia. A senhora Park não era muito boa em convencer o filho a escolher outros nomes. No fim do jantar, Chan já tinha se decidido: seria Kylo Ren se fosse macho e Rey se fosse fêmea. Após lavar toda a louça, o garoto se deitou em sua cama e observou um velho pôster de Star Wars colado na parede.

Desde o dia em que Kyungsoo apareceu na loja de discos, aquela era a primeira noite na qual Yeol dormia sem pensar no baixinho. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o resto da semana. Na manhã de domingo, Chanyeol agradeceu aos céus por ter buscado o feno para os animais e por ter consertado o aquecedor. O garoto caminhou pelo frio piso de madeira e se aproximou da janela para ver o quão intensa estava a chuva. A neblina densa era como uma grossa cortina branca, impedindo que qualquer coisa pudesse ser vista. Apenas alguns feixes de luz eram vistos quando algum raio caía. Park deitou novamente, se aninhando em meio aos grossos cobertores. Era um clima perfeito para dormir o dia todo. O maior até considerou essa possibilidade caso não tivesse combinado de encontrar Kyungsoo naquela tarde. Chan sorriu involuntariamente, cobrindo o seu rosto com o cobertor logo em seguida.

— Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor — A mãe do rapaz segurava uma xícara do Homem-Aranha nas mãos. — Não vai me contar quem é esse _amigo_? — A senhora sorriu de forma sugestiva. 

— Eu conheci ele na loja de discos — A mulher se aproximou do filho e lhe entregou a xícara. — Temos gostos parecidos, só isso — O garoto bebeu um pouco do líquido em suas mãos, sentindo o gosto doce do chocolate. — É bom ter um amigo da minha idade.

— Que bom que você está fazendo amizades, poderia trazê-lo aqui — A senhora suspirou e sorriu de lado. — Faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo sorrir assim, quero conhecer o responsável por isso. 

[. . .]

Chanyeol sempre foi uma criança introvertida e fazer amizade nunca foi o seu forte. Até os seus dez anos, seus únicos amigos eram os seus dois irmãos. Yoonsu e Yoonchun eram onze anos mais velhos do que Chanyeol, os gêmeos foram embora assim que completaram 21 anos. O menino Park esperou por uma ligação dos irmãos por cinco anos, mas ela nunca veio. A única coisa que deixaram para trás foi uma carta se despedindo e uma guitarra vermelha, um pouco desgastada, que um tempo depois se tornou a melhor amiga de Chan. 

Quando tinha quinze anos, Chanyeol vendeu tudo o que tinha. Desde o seu vídeo-game ganhado no natal passado até sua coleção de revistas em quadrinhos para ajudar os pais a pagarem o conserto do telhado do celeiro. Ainda que o senhor Park tenha dito para o filho não se preocupar com isso, Yeol não queria se sentir inútil numa situação como aquela. O menino pendurou um anúncio feito de canetinha e colagens em um mural da escola. Mesmo sabendo que, quando vissem seu nome no final da folha, as pessoas provavelmente iriam o ignorar, ele resolveu tentar. Kyungsoo foi o único que notou aquele anúncio em uma folha A4 no canto do mural e logo obrigou o amigo a ser o intermediário dessa compra. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam como estrelas em uma noite escura quando Jongin demonstrou interesse por tudo o que o garoto estava vendendo.

Depois daquele dia, Jongin virou um grande amigo de Park. Até mesmo quando Kim foi para uma universidade na capital, eles mantiveram contato, contato esse que foi perdido durante seu último ano na universidade. Naquele ano, o pai de Chanyeol ficou muito doente novamente, porém, diferente do que pensavam, ele não melhorou. Yoonsu e Yoonchun apareceram depois de doze anos, apenas para ir ao enterro do pai. Pela primeira vez em mais de uma década, ele teve notícias dos irmãos, ambos estavam casados e tinha filhos; mas nunca mandaram nem mesmo uma carta dizendo que estavam bem. Yeol se isolou do mundo e só conseguiu voltar para a universidade no ano seguinte, depois de muitas sessões de terapia. Doh foi seu primeiro amigo em anos, não era tão estranho que o garoto estivesse radiante e curioso sobre a vida do menor.

— Vai voltar a tempo para o jantar? 

— Não tenho certeza, mas vou fazer o possível — O garoto deixa um breve beijo sobre a testa da mãe. — Eu te amo, prometo que vou dirigir com cuidado.

Mesmo tendo passado do meio dia, a neblina não tinha se dissipado, era quase impossível enxergar muito mais do que dois metros. Um percurso que, geralmente, demoraria quinze minutos, demorou o dobro. Chanyeol estacionou na frente daquele grande portão de ferro e olhou ao redor. Tudo parecia um cenário de filme, ele só não saberia dizer se era de fantasia ou terror.

O garoto caminhou por uma longa trilha de pedras brancas que sinalizavam o caminho. A folhas de um tom vermelho e alaranjado repousava serenamente sobre a terra molhada. As botas do rapaz se afundavam levemente sobre aquela lama, o fazendo resmungar por ter calçado o seu melhor sapato. Assim que chegou naquela grande porta de madeira, o garoto hesitou por alguns segundos até, finalmente, tocar a campainha. O rapaz pôde ouvir sons de passos e algumas vozes sussurrando baixo demais para que ele pudesse entender, então a porta se abriu.

Kyungsoo sorriu assim que o viu. Chanyeol não sabia dizer se era apenas a sua imaginação, mas Doh estava um pouco diferente das outras vezes em que se viram. Talvez fossem as roupas ou o cabelo, que estava penteado para baixo, e não em um topete como das outras duas vezes. Soo fez um gesto para que o outro entrasse e Chan lamentou internamente por sujar todo o tapete de lama.

— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe — Kyungsoo sorriu. — É só um tapete, não é como se eu fosse te culpar por ter chovido.

O maior soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando e sorriu logo depois. O rapaz retirou as botas e as colocou em um canto antes de Soo fechar a porta atrás de si. Chanyeol retirou o casaco pesado que estava vestindo e pendurou perto da porta.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa? — Doh apertava firmemente as mangas de seu suéter branco — Eu posso fazer para você.

Chanyeol não conseguia dizer uma palavra, apenas observava cada detalhe daquela sala enorme. Nada era do jeito que ele havia imaginado, ele não esperava que apenas a sala fosse tão grande daquele jeito. Park estava preocupado em sujar alguma coisa só de olhar.

— A sua sala é enorme! — Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. Arrancando risadas do outro. — Você poderia andar de bicicleta aqui dentro, se soubesse, é claro.

— Vem, vou te mostrar a casa.

Doh estendeu a mão para Chanyeol chamando a atenção do mesmo. Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram quando ele pôde sentir o calor da mão de Park. Kyungsoo observou a mão do outro sobre a sua por alguns segundos antes de o guiar para um pequeno passeio na mansão dos Doh. Yeol se sentia como uma pequena criança em um parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Eram tantas coisas que ele se sentia perdido. Enquanto via o quinto quarto de hóspedes, ele ouvia o menor falar animadamente sobre como aquela casa costumava ficar cheia nos feriados e fins de ano. Kyungsoo parecia agitado para lhe mostrar os últimos lugares que faltavam, tão radiante quanto um raio de sol.

— Esse é o lugar menos interessante da casa — Soo fez uma careta antes de abrir a porta. — Bem vindo ao meu quarto.

Park esperava que o quarto de Doh tivesse uma cor clara, assim como a decoração dos outros cômodos, por isso estava surpreso. No centro do quarto, havia uma grande janela que estava coberta por uma grossa cortina branca. A madeira escura dos móveis combinavam perfeitamente com o azul-escuro das paredes. Os olhos do maior cintilavam a cada detalhe, principalmente quando notou a grande estante repleta de histórias em quadrinhos e alguns _figure actions_. Chanyeol sentiu seu coração bater mais forte que o normal quando viu a enorme Millennium Falcon de Lego em cima da mesa.

— Legal né? Eu comprei quando fui na _Comic-con_ em San Diego — Kyungsoo se segurava para não rir da expressão do outro. — Você gostou? — Park não conseguia dizer nem mesmo uma palavra coerente, ele apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. — Tudo bem, vou te levar para ver o penúltimo lugar antes que você desmaie.

Chanyeol tentou controlar todo o seu pânico de fã e caminhou até o andar de baixo. Esperou Kyungsoo abrir a porta do final do corredor e então entrou. A sala possuía grandes estantes de livros que chegavam até o teto. Uma grande janela com um longo banco acolchoado no mesmo tom de azul-claro que havia nas cortinas finas, na tintura da parede e nas decorações. E uma longa escada que era utilizada para pegar os livros dos lugares mais altos. Park estava abismado, arriscava dizer que nem mesmo a biblioteca da sua antiga escola tinha tantos livros assim. O maior levantou a mão direita e a passou lentamente pelos livros enquanto andava em passos curtos. Doh se sentou no banco ao lado da janela, e não demorou muito para que o outro fizesse o mesmo. Soo colocou os pés sobre o banco e abraçou as próprias pernas inclinando a cabeça para escorar na janela. O garoto observou cuidadosamente a forma na qual Chanyeol espelhou os seu movimentos e então sorriu.

— Esse era o lugar favorito dos meus pais antes de nos mudarmos — o menor desviou o olhar quando percebeu que o outro o encarava. — Sempre que eu entrava aqui, os dois estavam de mãos dadas enquanto liam algum livro — Kyungsoo sorriu com aquela memória antiga. 

— Isso deveria ser muito fofo — Chanyeol sorriu deixando suas covinhas aparentes. O que fez Doh se perder naquela perfeição por alguns segundos.

— Era — O rapaz olhou para todos os cantos da sala até voltar o olhar para quem estava em sua frente. — O primeiro livro que eu me lembro de ter lido é “O pequeno príncipe”. Já leu? — Doh arregalou os olhos como sempre fazia quando esperava a resposta de alguém.

— Não, mas já me falaram que é bom.

— É realmente muito bom — Kyungsoo se agitou. — Eu vou te emprestar, e se você gostar do livro, pode ficar com ele.

Antes que pudesse argumentar, Kyungsoo se levantou e foi até o final de uma das prateleiras, subiu a escada, pegou um livro branco de capa dura e o entregou. Park agradeceu dizendo que devolveria o livro mesmo se gostasse. O menor apenas sorriu, o levando para a sala ao lado. O lugar era bem mais claro do que os outros cômodos, talvez pelas cortinas cinzas estarem abertas mostrando as gotas de chuva batendo levemente sobre o vidro. O cômodo estaria totalmente vazio se não fosse pelos instrumentos e pedestais espalhados pelos cantos. O piano possuía a madeira de cor avermelhada, seu acabamento era tão delicado quanto o bater de asas de uma borboleta. Park não precisava ser um especialista para saber que só aquele piano era a coisa mais cara que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. No canto esquerdo, próximo a janela, estava um violino e um violoncelo de cor preta, sobre um suporte. Solitário no canto direito, um clarinete. 

— Esse é o meu lugar favorito da sua casa — Chanyeol riu após proferir tais palavras.

— O meu também — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Nos armários ficam os arcos, breu, afinadores e cordas novas — O menor apontava para o armário perto da porta. — E naquele maior — Ele apontou para o outro lado da sala. — Fica mais um dos meus bebês, esse eu tenho certeza que você vai amar. 

O menor caminhou até o objeto e retirou uma guitarra preta de lá. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam como a explosão de uma supernova. Aquele instrumento era tão caro quanto os outros na sala, isso ele tinha certeza. Os dedos de Kyungsoo tatearam algo dentro do armário e ele retirou uma palheta tão vermelha quanto sangue. O rapaz passou a correia pelo pescoço e dedilhou uma melodia que logo foi reconhecida pelo maior. Era impossível não reconhecer _aquela_ música.

— _Black Sabbath_ — Chan sorriu de uma forma que os seus olhos viraram pequenos riscos em seu rosto. — Essa é a minha música favorita.

— Eu sou péssimo nisso, acho que você deveria tocar.

Yeol não faria um cerimônia para tocar aquela belezura da mesmo forma que fez com a Millennium Falcon de Lego. O rapaz segurou o instrumento com firmeza, colocando a correia em volta do pescoço, ele sorriu assim que sentiu o peso da guitarra envolto de si. Chanyeol hesitou na hora de começar, ele pensou por alguns instantes antes de tocar aquela música que Kyungsoo conhecia muito bem. _Yellow_. Doh sorriu, fechando os olhos. Deixou que todos seus sentidos fossem levados pela música, ele amava aquela sensação. Quando a melodia chegou ao fim e aquelas últimas notas soaram no ar, o menor abriu os olhos.

— Uma vez, quando eu fiquei depois da aula por não ter feito o trabalho de história, eu ouvi alguém tocando essa música — O garoto mantinha os olhos nas cordas da guitarra. — Eu nunca tinha ouvido Yellow sendo tocada por um violino — ele sorriu e olhou para Doh. — Era você, não era?

— Era — Kyungsoo riu cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. — Meu Deus, naquela época eu era péssimo.

— Eu achei lindo, foi uma das melhores coisas que eu ouvi — O maior olhou em volta. — Por que não toca alguma coisa?

— Tem alguma música em mente, ou algum instrumento? — O menor cruzou os braços.

— Você tocou guitarra perfeitamente, mas disse que era ruim, então — Chanyeol fez um biquinho entanto pensava. — Toque a sua especialidade. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e descruzou os braços, caminhando até o armário ao lado da porta. O garoto havia testado os seus poderes em momentos de distrações de Chanyeol, às vezes vezes tocando pequenos objetos ou fingindo arrumar o lugar; não poderia deixar outro ver a forma com que o seu corpo atravessava tudo que fosse sólido. A esse ponto, Soo não estava preocupado com isso, pois quando estava com Park, _ele se sentia vivo_. Em todos os sentidos possíveis. Chanyeol o observou apertar a crina do arco, passar o breu e, logo em seguida, ir de encontro ao instrumento. Doh se sentou, colocando o violino sobre o colo, ajeitando a espaleira antes de tocar. Chan sorriu ao vê-lo sentado de maneira que a sua postura fosse perfeita. 

— Essa é a música mais difícil que eu já aprendi — Kyungsoo riu. — Eu vou ter que ficar em pé, e não se aproxime muito — O garoto advertiu antes de caminhar até o centro da sala.

Chanyeol se sentou e o observou começar a tocar aquela melodia calma, mas que, em poucos segundos, se tornou rápida. Ao mesmo tempo que era um som belo, possuía um pingo de tristeza, o maior conseguiu ouvir entre uma nota e outra. Os dedos de Kyungsoo eram ágeis, e a música se tornava mais agressiva do que havia começado. Seu controle com o arco deixou Park boquiaberto, vê-lo tocar de tal maneira era algo majestoso que jamais havia apreciado. Digno de um solo em uma grande orquestra. Os movimentos do menor se tornaram maiores e mais rápidos, ele até sorria em alguns momentos. Chan agradeceu por estar sentado, pois sentia as sua pernas fracas com aquela apresentação. A última vez que ele se sentiu daquele jeito foi quando conseguiu ir ao show de uma das suas bandas favoritas. Kyungsoo estava um pouco ofegante quando abaixou o arco. O garoto ficou parado olhando para Park como se esperasse a aprovação dele.

— Uau! — Ambos riram. — Eu nunca vi nada assim, a forma que você toca deixa bem aparente o seu amor pela música.

— Você realmente gostou? — Doh sorriu timidamente. — Eu não toco essa música tem muito tempo, eu cometi vários erros. 

— Até errando você é incrível! — O garoto se levantou e foi em direção ao outro no centro da sala. — Você parecia tão confiante que eu nem percebi que tinha errado.

— Erre com convicção! — Soo o encarou e então sorriu. — Era o que a minha avó sempre me dizia quando eu tinha que me apresentar. 

— Sua avó é uma mulher muito sábia.

— Sim, ela é.

Aquela conversa durou mais de uma hora, e só saíram da sala de música quando Kyungsoo lembrou que havia preparado algo para Chanyeol. Park se sentia tão à vontade com a presença de Doh que lamentou por não tê-lo conhecido antes. Estar do lado de Kyungsoo era uma sensação tão boa, Chan nem se lembrava a última vez que se sentiu daquele jeito. Ainda que Kyungsoo soubesse algumas coisas sobre Chanyeol, naquela tarde, ele o conheceu mais um pouco. Soube dos seus medos, anseios e possíveis planos para o futuro. Soube qual era a sua comida, série, filme e lugares favoritos. Park gostou saber todas aquelas coisas sobre Kyungsoo, principalmente o fato de que tinham gostos muito parecidos. Aquelas pequenas coincidências — ou talvez apenas o destino — deixavam ambos impressionados. Doh não conseguia evitar a inquietação, como se o coração estivesse batendo o mais rápido que conseguia enquanto ouvia Chanyeol listar os motivos de achar o Mercúrio mais rápido que o Flash enquanto comia um muffin de chocolate. Soo tentava entender como ele permanecia adorável de todos os jeitos, até com o rosto cheio de farelos.

— Eu gosto muito de X-Men, o Mercúrio também é o meu favorito — o menor disse após entregar um guardanapo para o outro. 

— Eu também, sou bem mais Marvel do que DC — O garoto limpou delicadamente o rosto. — Mas gosto muito dos dois, acho que é porque meus irmãos eram apaixonados pela DC quando eu era criança.

— Não sabia que você tinha irmãos — Doh disse surpreso.

— É, eu finjo que sou filhos único, é menos doloroso do que dizer a verdade.

Kyungsoo estava se contendo de tanta curiosidade, porém nunca forçaria Chanyeol a falar sobre algo que não o deixava triste e desconfortável. E, como se fosse um grande favor dos deuses para encerrarem o assunto, um grande raio iluminou toda a cozinha fazendo Doh se encolher com o barulho. As gotas de chuva que haviam cessado voltaram a se chocar violentamente contra o vidro das janelas. Park notou os ombros trêmulos do outro e se aproximou para checar se ele estava bem. O maior tocou o ombro do rapaz fazendo um breve carinho até ele se acalmar. Chanyeol era bom em acalmar as pessoas, havia treinado muito com os seus animais em dias chuvosos. Era quase um dom. Pensando nisso que ele tentou distrair Kyungsoo dos sons dos trovões.

— Você tem animais de estimação? — Chanyeol puxou uma cadeira para se sentar mais perto do outro. — Não sei dizer o porquê, mas você tem cara daquelas pessoa que criam uma legião de gatos em um apartamento pequeno.

Soo riu com aquele comentário que não era totalmente mentira. O garoto amava gatos, mas nunca teve um. O mais perto disso que ele chegou, fora dividir o apartamento com o Jongin durante a faculdade e ganhando a companhia do gatinho do amigo.

— Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação, mas morei com o Jongin por quatro anos e o gatinho dele era amor — Doh sorriu ao se lembrar daquela pequena bola de pelos pretos se esfregando em suas pernas. — E você? Tem algum animalzinho?

Chanyeol queria rolar de rir por Soo ter escolhido a expressão _animalzinho_ já que ele tinha vários, mas nenhum era tão pequeno ao ponto de ser chamado daquela maneira.

— Na fazenda tem alguns animais — Park bagunçou levemente os seus cachinhos, o que fez Doh suspirar com aquela imagem. — Temos patos, galinhas, cavalos, vacas e bois — Ele respirou um pouco. — Também tem alguns animais que simplesmente aparecem e nós cuidamos deles.

— Isso é muito legal! — Por alguns instantes, o menor esqueceu da forte chuva e se animou com a ideia de morar em uma fazenda. — Mas vocês dão nomes para todos os animais?

— Não — Chanyeol riu. — Parece insensível, eu sei, mas se você visse a quantidade de patos e galinhas iria perceber que seria difícil dar nomes para todos eles. Alguns têm nomes.

— Sério? E quais são?

Doh esperava qualquer nome comum para cavalos e gados, mas não esperava que todos os animais tivessem nomes de personagens da Marvel e do universo Star Wars. Foi até mesmo convidado por Chanyeol para visitar a vaquinha princesa Leia, depois que ela desse à luz ao possível Kylo Ren ou Rey. O menor gargalhou por minutos, mas depois aceitou o convite. Aqueles nomes eram algo que ele nunca imaginaria, porém foi surpreendido por ele mais uma vez. A cada instante que descobria algo a mais sobre ele, Kyungsoo se sentia nas nuvens. Depois de encerrar os assuntos sobre a princesa Leia e não terem mais sobre o que falar, um _quase_ silêncio se instalou sobre a cozinha. Se não fosse pela tempestade lá fora, o silêncio seria muito constrangedor.

— Então — Doh começou. — O que você achou dos muffins? Ficaram bons?

— Ficaram ótimos, se parecem com os que a minha avó fazia.

— Sério? — Ele sorriu aliviado. — Se quiser pode levar, fiz muitos e eu não vou comer todos eles.

— Ah, eu adoraria — O maior sorriu, deixando as covinhas bem aparentes. — Tenho certeza que a minha mãe também vai amar.

Kyungsoo sentiu como se todo o sangue do seu corpo subisse para o seu rosto naquele instante. O rapaz não sabia o porquê daquela sensação por uma frase daquelas. Não era como se a sua vida mudasse magicamente só pelo fato da mãe de Chanyeol gostar da comida dele.

— Ela até me disse para levar você lá em casa qualquer dia desses — Park estava ocupado demais encarando as próprias meias brancas para perceber o nervosismo do outro. — Ela quer conhecer a pessoa que me fez sair um pouco de casa já que, segundo ela, eu só saio para o trabalho ou algo relacionado a isso — Ele suspirou. — Não que seja mentira.

— E-eu posso tentar — As mãos de Kyungsoo ficaram molhadas de suor em apenas alguns segundos. 

— Seria bem legal — O maior sorriu de uma forma gentil. — Não recebemos muitas visitas. 

Mais uma vez, o corpo de Kyungsoo ardeu em curiosidade, porém não queria arriscar. Poderia ser um assunto delicado como a história sobre os irmãos de Chanyeol. Doh tinha a intuição que Park lhe contaria tudo no momento certo, não havia o porquê para tanta pressa. Ambos poderiam se conhecer melhor aos poucos, como pessoas normais fariam. Soo possuía todo o tempo do mundo, mas o futuro é incerto, e, por alguns instantes, ele temeu que Park não tivesse todo esse tempo. Esse pensamento sombrio fez o corpo do menor estremecer. Outro raio cortou o céu escuro de fim de tarde, com um som mais alto do que o anterior. Com o barulho repentino, Chanyeol se assustou colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito e quase pulando no colo do outro. O silêncio logo foi quebrado pelas risadas dos dois garotos que prosseguiram com uma conversa sem um assunto específico até o começo da noite quando o maior precisou ir embora. Mesmo que Kyungsoo não quisesse que ele fosse, não poderia simplesmente amarrá-lo e impedi-lo. 

Doh procurou por alguns minutos e achou um guarda-chuva velho em algum canto da casa. O rapaz esperou Park calçar as botas e colocar o casaco para acompanhá-lo até o portão. Chanyeol segurava fortemente o livro na tentativa de impedir que fosse molhado pela leve garoa. O guarda-chuva não era grande, o que os forçou a ficarem com os corpos colados para evitar que ficassem molhados. Apesar do objeto ser leve, Chan era bem mais alto do que Soo, o que fazia com que o guarda-chuva bagunçasse levemente os cabelos do maior. Em uma dessas vezes, por simples impulso, Park colocou a mão esquerda sobre a mão de Kyungsoo o ajudando a manter o objeto parado. Quando saíram pelo portão, o aperto sobre a mão de Doh se desfez aos poucos até os ventos gelados daquela noite levarem todo o calor que ali residia segundos atrás.

— Foi muito bom receber você aqui hoje — O menor o observava colocar o cinto de segurança envolto ao corpo. — Espero que tenha se divertido.

— Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu ri tanto em uma tarde, foi muito legal — Park sorriu. — Ah! Me esqueci de pedir o seu número, podemos trocar mensagens. 

Kyungsoo paralisou por alguns segundos enquanto pensava na desculpa que daria para não dar o seu número para Chanyeol. Não poderia dizer a verdade, então precisaria de uma rápida mentira.

— B-bem, meu número? — Ele riu por causa do nervosismo. — Você pode ligar para a minha casa, não gosto muito de trocar mensagens. Ouvir a voz das pessoas é bem melhor.

— A minha mãe diz o mesmo — O rapaz riu. — Tudo bem, mas eu ainda não tenho o seu número.

Kyungsoo se apressou em dizer o número do telefone da sua casa, parando algumas vezes para conferir que não tinha dito errado. O menor ficou do lado de fora, observando até o carro de Chanyeol virar apenas um pequeno pontinho e sumir. Agora que toda a névoa tinha se dissipado, Park poderia chegar em casa mais rápido do que o esperado. Durante o todo o caminho ele não conseguia parar de sorrir para todas as músicas que tocavam naquele velho toca fitas do carro, de alguma forma, todas elas o lembravam das conversas que tivera naquela tarde. Quando chegou em casa, o garoto ficou mais alguns minutos dentro do veículo, para poder terminar de ouvir _Dust in the wind_. Assim que o solo de violino começou, o seu sorriso ficou cada vez maior, ao olhar para o livro que estava no banco do lado. Chanyeol não sabia explicar aquelas reações bobas, mas gostava de sentir aquilo. 

Após um banho quente bem demorado, o rapaz se juntou a sua mãe para terminar o jantar. A mulher ouviu atentamente o filho contar tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Yeol não quis omitir nenhum detalhe, nem o seu quase surto por causa da Millennium Falcon, o que arrancou boas risadas da mais velha. A mãe de Chanyeol não o via tão animado há tanto tempo que seu coração se tranquilizou por Kyungsoo ter entrado em suas vidas. Mesmo que ela não tivesse o conhecido, sentia que Doh não era uma má pessoa. Chan falou por horas, até mesmo durante o jantar. Yeol não era o tipo de pessoa que falava muito, nem mesmo com a sua mãe. Apesar de morarem juntos, tinha dias nos quais só conversavam o necessário. A senhora Park sentia falta daquela criança tagarela que um dia ele fora e vê-lo animado dessa forma a fez querer ver Kyungsoo o mais rápido possível.

Antes de dormir, o rapaz encarou o Darth Vader do seu velho pôster na parede, era como se estivessem fazendo uma comunicação mental um com o outro. Chanyeol suspirou e se virou para o lado, olhou para aquele livro na mesinha do lado por longos segundos até resolver pegá-lo. Todo o corpo do maior se arrepiou assim que seu pé fez contato com o gélido piso de madeira, ele se apressou em pegar o livro e voltar para as suas cobertas quentinhas. O garoto passou a mão sobre a capa do livro e deixou seus dedos passearem sobre o desenho da capa e só depois ele o abriu. Na capa, havia algo escrito, o _hangul_ era selvagem e difícil de entender. O rapaz soltou uma breve risada, ele nunca imaginou que alguém poderia ter uma caligrafia pior do que a sua. Depois de ponderar por alguns minutos, ele conseguiu entender o que aquele conjunto de letras queria dizer. Park sorriu ao ler o que estava escrito: “ _este livro pertence a Doh Kyungsoo._ ” Naquela mesma noite, Chanyeol leu todo o livro e acabou acordando a sua mãe com o seu choro alto por causa do final. O rapaz sentiu vontade de ligar para Kyungsoo apenas para reclamar do final e talvez xingá-lo, mas pensou que não deveria incomodá-lo no meio madrugada. Poderia fazer isso quando amanhecesse. 

[. . .]

Os dias que se passaram foram iguais aquela tarde de domingo. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol passaram a se encontrar cada vezes mais, não se limitando apenas por um final de semana. Se viam todos os dias e, quando não podiam se encontrar, eles conversavam por horas pelo telefone. Em um piscar de olhos, já havia passado dois meses. Os sentimentos de Doh se tornavam cada vez mais intensos toda vez que via o maior. O garoto se sentia encantado por todos os detalhes de Yeol, até mesmo pelas suas imperfeições e maus hábitos. Chanyeol não se sentia indiferente em relação ao outro, porém sentia que seus sentimentos eram confusos. Park não sabia dizer se estava apaixonado, já que nunca estivera apaixonado por alguém. Entretanto, o garoto não poderia negar que sentia borboletas voarem violentamente em seu estômago sempre que Doh o tocava, mesmo que por acidente; não poderia negar que já havia pensando em como seria a sensação de beijar os lábios aparentemente macios de Kyungsoo; não poderia negar que possuía sentimentos fortes por aquele rapaz da casa da colina, mas não sabia o nome certo para aquilo. Park tinha medo de tentar algo e acabar afastando Doh, já que nesse período de tempo o menor o ajudou em várias questões. Até mesmo o incentivou a voltar a fazer contato com os seus antigos amigos da universidade. Soo era uma pessoa tão boa, sentia que não devia afastá-lo de sua vida.

Kyungsoo observava aquele extenso tapete de neve branca sobre toda a cidade. A vista que ele tinha da janela de seu quarto era esplêndida em qualquer estação do ano. O céu azul com com poucas nuvens nem demonstrava sinal da terrível nevasca da noite passada. O garoto estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo notou aquela figura alta adentrar o portão de sua casa, caminhando rapidamente em direção a porta. O som da campainha fez Kyungsoo se assustar e voltar a realidade. Conforme ele descia as escadas, o barulho das risadas era cada vez mais alto. Não precisou de muito para o rapaz adivinhar quem tinha chegado. Sehun e Minseok estavam deitados em frente a lareira enquanto Chanyeol estava sentado ao lado dos dois. Eles pareciam entretidos com alguma conversa, porém se calaram assim que viu Kyungsoo parado nas escadas. Sempre que Park os visitava, eles faziam essas coisas para deixar Doh irritado, todos sabiam que o menor era muito curioso e usavam isso para tirá-lo do sério.

— Já me arrependi de ter apresentado ele para vocês! — O menor disse sério, apontando para os dois amigos deitados no chão, mas riu assim que viu o rosto de todos mudarem achando que ele estava realmente bravo. — Chanyeol, pegue as coisas na cozinha. Tenho que pegar algo no meu quarto.

Não era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo iria visitar a casa de Chanyeol, porém era a primeira na qual conheceria a mãe dele. O rapaz não conseguia esconder o nervosismo, passou a noite toda pensando no que poderia dar errado, o que só piorou a situação. Desde o convite para esse almoço, Soo planejou por semanas o que faria, tinha até mesmo preparado alguns presentes. Afinal, não era um almoço comum, era um almoço em uma manhã de natal. Park colocou as caixas que o menor havia pegado do quarto na parte de trás do carro, enquanto Kyungsoo carregava a comida em seu colo. Durante aqueles quinze minutos, nenhum dos dois trocou nenhuma palavra. O nervosismo de Doh era aparente, antes de saírem do carro, Yeol segurou as mãos trêmulas do outro como um gesto de encorajamento. 

— Que bom que você aceitou o nosso convite — A senhora veio toda animada na direção de Doh e o abraçou. — Eu quero que você fique para o jantar, tenho uma surpresa para os dois.

— Sério? — Chanyeol parecia mais animado com aquela notícia, o maior adorava surpresas. — O que é?

— Se ela contar não vai ser mais surpresa — Soo riu junto com a mulher ao seu lado.

Os três se sentaram para comer juntos. Doh recebeu muitos elogios e também ouviu muitas histórias sobre a infância de Chanyeol, até mesmo viu todos os álbuns de fotos da família. Chan sentiu vontade de sair correndo e enterrar a cabeça na neve por causa daquelas fotos vergonhosas. Mas, quando, Soo disse que elas eram fofas, todo o rosto do garoto ficou vermelho instantaneamente. Tudo o que não pôde conversar com a senhora Park na primeira vez na qual estivera ali, ele conseguiu desta vez. Falaram sobre tudo o que se lembraram, trocaram receitas e dicas de culinária até a mãe de Chanyeol se retirar para descansar. 

Era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo entrava no quarto do outro. Não era um local grande como o seu, mas era bem aconchegante e tinha uma decoração agradável. A janela não era enorme como a sua, mas a paisagem que poderia ser vista por ela era, com certeza, a mais bela que já havia presenciado. O garoto se aproximou da prateleira repleta de história em quadrinhos e sorriu. Doh analisava todos os detalhes, queria guardar aquele momento em sua mente, não queria se esquecer de nada. Chanyeol colou a última caixa no canto do quarto e observou a forma que Soo olhava para tudo.

— O que achou? — Park se sentou em sua cama e convidou o outro para fazer o mesmo.

— Eu gostei muito — Ele sorriu. — As coisas que eu mais amei foram a decoração, a vista da sua janela e essa luminária — O rapaz apontou para a luminária no formato do BB8. — Sabe o que iria combinar com ela?

O menor levantou da cama e foi até uma das caixas, tirando de lá um pacote com um embrulho branco que continha várias naves do universo Star War desenhados. Os olhos de Park brilharam assim que Doh colocou aquele presente sobre a cama. Os longos dedos do garoto tatearam levemente o embrulho e depois fez um breve carinho antes de retirar delicadamente o laço de fita preta que o envolvia. Com todo cuidado e paciência do mundo, o rapaz retirou todo o embrulho. Chan sentiu os seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e estava prestes a soltar um grito quando Kyungsoo colocou a mão sobre a boca dele.

— Sua mãe está dormindo, não faça barulho — Ele riu quando o outro apenas concordou com os olhos marejados. — Isso nem é tudo, olha isso. 

Do outro lado da caixa preta havia algo escrito por uma caneta cinza, naquele momento, Yeol agradeceu por ter feito curso de inglês. As letras cinzentas diziam _“Espero que essa nave lhe traga diversas aventuras. — do seu grande amigo, Harrison Ford.”_ O rosto de Chanyeol ficou tão branco quanto uma folha de papel, era como se todo o sangue do seu corpo tivesse se esvaído. 

— C-como você conseguiu isso? — A voz do rapaz era tão trêmula quanto todo o seu corpo.

— Eu não disse que tinha conseguido a Millennium Falcon na Comic Con? Então, naquele ano o Harrison estava lá. Cuide bem dessa preciosidade — Kyungsoo sorriu como se fosse uma coisa simples de aceitar.

— Não posso aceitar, isso é demais, não posso. — Park empurrou a caixa cuidadosamente em direção ao outro.

— Eu quero que fique com isso, não é nada demais — O menor limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto do outro. — Eu disse que tinha assuntos pendentes, se lembra? — O outro rapaz assentiu. — Quando eu resolvê-los, não poderei ficar com essas coisas. Então vou deixá-las com você.

As outras caixas estavam repletas de livros, histórias em quadrinhos e alguns _figure actions_ que Doh possuía. Durante esses dois meses, a cada conversa que tinha com Chanyeol, ele percebia que só estava atrasando as coisas. Já estava mais do que na hora de resolver tudo, não queria que Park sofresse demais com a sua partida, então deveria dizer aquelas palavras e esperar até sumir completamente. Estar com Chanyeol era como estar vivo novamente, mas ele sabia que não estava e aquilo era doloroso. Kyungsoo segurou as mãos de Park e olhou em seus olhos, o garoto suspirou e, em um súbito momento de coragem, resolveu que já era hora.

— Eu preciso te contar algo — Yeol o encarou e apertou as mãos do outro como um incentivo para ele continuar. — Tem algo que eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo, Chanyeol, eu gost…

— Espera! — O maior o interrompeu. — Eu também tenho algo para te mostrar.

Park não poderia ignorar que seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, deixando a sua respiração descompassada. No fundo, ele considerou que Doh tivesse sentimentos parecidos com os seus. Por isso, havia preparado aquela surpresa e o levaria para o seu lugar favorito. Os dois garotos caminharam por alguns minutos até chegarem em uma grande árvore. Apesar dos galhos secos sem nenhum sinal aparente de vida por causa do inverno rigoroso, aquela árvore possuía a sua beleza. Ao chegarem mais perto, Soo notou uma casa no topo dela e sorriu. O rapaz subiu a escada coberta por uma leve camada de neve. Aquele lugar parecia ser bem maior por dentro. As paredes haviam algumas prateleiras com velas e incensos e alguns pôsteres colados. Um colchão com grossos cobertores em um canto, cortinas em um tom de roxo escuro nas pequenas janelas. A luzes de LED, que mais pareciam pequenos vagalumes, rodeavam todo o lugar. O menor sorriu olhando os detalhes. Chanyeol não conseguia ficar em pé no local sem ter que se abaixar um pouquinho. Ambos se sentaram naquele colchão e colocaram as cobertas sobre as suas pernas.

— Eu e meu pai construímos esse lugar juntos, sempre que estou tendo um dia ruim eu fico aqui. 

— É muito lindo, eu poderia morar aqui. Quem precisa de uma casa enorme? 

Chanyeol riu e voltou o seu rosto para o lado, ele queria observar bem cada detalhe do menor e, talvez, conseguir respostas para o que estava sentindo. Sem perceber, ele entrelaçou os dedos de Kyungsoo aos seus, fazendo o menor o encarar confuso. Park sorriu com a expressão que o outro fez e se virou para olhar o Luke Skywalker do pôster, juntando forças para fazer o que estava em sua mente. Yeol se levantou e ficou de joelhos na frente do outro, então segurou as suas mãos.

— Sabe, desde a morte do meu pai eu não fui tão próximo assim de alguém. Na verdade, eu nunca fui tão próximo de alguém _dessa forma_ em toda a minha vida — Ele sorriu. — Você me fez sentir tantas coisas que eu não sei explicar, é tudo tão confuso que eu não consigo lidar.

Naquele ponto, nenhum dos dois sabiam quem estava tremendo mais. Doh rezou para qualquer entidade que aquilo fosse só um sonho, não poderia dar a Chanyeol o que ele procurava, não poderia magoá-lo. O rosto de Park foi ficando cada vez mais perto de Kyungsoo. Quando os lábios do maior encostaram nos de Soo, ele arregalou os seus olhos. Chanyeol mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando os poucos segundos daquele selar de lábios. 

O rapaz recuou um pouco e tentou se focar nos olhos de Kyungsoo que parecia confuso com toda aquela situação. Após analisar a expressão do rosto do outro, Park entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer e se afastou retirando as mãos do rosto de Doh. A decepção no seu rosto era aparente, o garoto passou os dedos sobre os cachos de seu cabelo e, só depois, olhou para Soo novamente.

— E-eu, me desculpe — Ele abaixou o olhar. — Achei que você também gostava de mim dessa forma, mas eu estava errado.

Kyungsoo sentiu o seu coração se partir em diversos pedaços até que virasse apenas pó. Ver a expressão triste e magoada do outro o fez hesitar, porém, quando Chanyeol se virou e limpou algumas lágrimas, ele sentiu que não poderia aguentar mais. O menor agarrou o braço do outro, o puxou para perto e juntou os seus lábios novamente. Dessa vez, foi bem mais que um simples selar. O beijo, apesar de ser lento, era algo bem intenso para os dois. Kyungsoo segurava fortemente o rosto de Chanyeol, como se a qualquer momento os deuses pudessem puni-los, e ele desapareceria como pequenos grãos de areia sendo carregados por uma forte ventania. Ambos se afastaram para que pudessem respirar e sorriram.

— Isso quer dizer que você sente o mesmo por mim? 

— Sim — Soo fez um breve carinho nos cabelos do maior.

Aquela não era a confissão que desejava fazer, porém queria ficar mais um pouco e aproveitar aquele sentimento de ser amado verdadeiramente. Mesmo que não fosse justo com nenhum dos dois, mesmo que ele pudesse ser amado intensamente por apenas dois minutos, não haveria nenhum arrependimento. 

Naquela noite, os dois resolveram contar sobre o recente relacionamento para a senhora Park. A mulher não ficou surpresa com aquela novidade, já que os dois se comportavam como um casal.Quando chegou em casa, Kyungsoo contou para os amigos o que tinha acontecido e chorou por horas. Nenhum dos esforços de Minseok e Sehun funcionaram para fazer o amigo se sentir melhor, então só o abraçaram e disseram que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que não acreditassem em suas próprias palavras. Antes de se deitar, Doh resolveu que acabaria com aquilo no começo da primavera. Assim como os pequenos flocos de neve sobre o sol quente, ele desapareceria sem deixar algum vestígio de já ter existido. Então, tudo o que deveria fazer era aproveitar ao máximo, antes da primavera chegar.

[. . .]

Estar em um relacionamento era algo novo para Park, o garoto nem mesmo havia beijado alguém antes de Kyungsoo, ele queria fazer tudo com calma e no seu devido tempo. Tudo o que sabia sobre namorar era baseado em livros e filmes de romance, porém a vida não funcionava daquela forma. Diferente de Chanyeol, Doh sabia que não tinham muito tempo juntos, e por isso queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Entretanto, o rapaz entendia que não poderia forçar Chan a fazer coisas que não se sentia à vontade.

Durante duas semanas, eles seguiram a rotina que estavam acostumados, se vendo e se falando sempre que podiam. O grande diferencial era a troca de carícias que se tornavam mais comum e frequente. Só aquilo já era o suficiente para Kyungsoo, ainda que quisesse viver um amor como o de seus pais, eles não teriam tempo para isso. Às vezes eles tinham hábitos parecidos como segurar a mão um do outro enquanto liam, praticar algumas músicas e cozinharem juntos. Eram coisas simples, mas que mantinham o coração de ambos cheio de amor. 

— O que você quer fazer hoje? — Chanyeol parou de folhear o livro de receitas. 

— Eu quero fazer o que você quiser comer — Ele sorriu. — Você fica muito lindo com esse avental.

— Até parece que é possível eu ficar tão bonito quanto você — O maior caminhou em direção ao outro e o abraçou. — Nunca em toda a minha vida eu vi alguém tão bonito quanto você, _Doh Kyungsoo_.

— Sabia que dizer mentiras é errado, _Park Chanyeol_? — O menor ficou nas pontas dos pés e deixou um selar demorado sobre os lábios do rapaz.

— Eu nunca mentiria para você.

Os dois rapazes prosseguiram com a discussão sobre o que fazer para o jantar. Depois de longos minutos escolhendo, decidiram que macarrão seria uma boa opção. Doh amava o processo de preparo da comida bem mais do que comer o resultado final. Park ficou surpreso por saber que ele era do tipo de pessoa que fazia a sua própria massa. Apesar do processo demorado, ele amou aprender algo novo com o seu amado. Quando tudo estava pronto, Chanyeol continha farinha de trigo por todo o rosto, o que gerou boas risadas; Kyungsoo não sabia explicar o quanto amava aquele jeito desastrado do maior fazer as coisas. Depois do jantar, eles se sentaram em frente à lareira na companhia de uma garrafa de vinho e alguns álbuns antigos que a mãe de Soo não havia levado com ela. Chan esfregava os pés naquele tapete cinza felpudo enquanto ouvia as histórias por trás de cada fotografia que ele via.

— Essa aqui é do meu primeiro dia de aula — Ele apontava para um das fotos. — Minha mãe disse que eu chorei tanto que a professora ligou para ela ir me buscar. Quando ela chegou na escola, eu sequei as minhas lágrimas, peguei na mão dela e sai sorrindo — O garoto riu.

— Você era uma criança muito chorona, metade das suas fotos tem alguma história sobre você estar chorando. 

Doh sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol, prosseguindo com as fotos. O garoto falou por longos minutos sobre os pais assim que viu uma foto do dia do casamento. Fez o mesmo com os outros membros e amigos da família. 

— Está vendo o quanto eu estou feliz nessa foto? — O garoto apontou para a foto onde Kyungsoo não aparentava ter mais do que dez anos. Ele estava sentado na areia com a sua avó e sua mãe, e atrás o azul do mar fazia um grande contraste. — Cinco minutos depois dessa foto eu me afoguei — O rapaz riu, mas parou assim que viu a expressão séria do outro. — Desculpe, você tem razão! Não foi nada engraçado. Toda a minha família ficou preocupada, eu quase morri naquele dia.

— Mas não morreu — Park passou os braços sobre a cintura do outro puxando para mais perto. — Você está aqui agora, vivo e bem.

Escutar tais palavras fez o peito de Kyungsoo afundar, era como se o chão tivesse desaparecido de repente e ele estivesse caindo de em um abismo sem fim. O garoto se agarrou no pescoço de Chan, impedindo que ele visse algumas lágrimas que insistiram em cair, o lembrando do pouco tempo que eles tinham juntos. O menor desfez o abraço e sorriu.

— Você está certo, não vamos mais pensar sobre isso.

A conversa perdurou por horas. Soo tinha muitas histórias para contar, apesar de não lembrar claramente de grande parte delas. O rapaz se deitou sobre o peito de Chanyeol se aconchegando debaixo das grossas cobertas. Aquela não era a primeira vez na qual dividia a cama com alguém, porém era a primeira vez que a dividia com alguém que amava. Doh agradeceu por fantasmas não precisarem dormir, pois assim poderia passar horas apreciando aquele momento. Os cabelos de Park emaranhados em seus dedos, o som de seu coração batendo de forma tranquila; o contato com aquela pele quente, o cheiro de seu perfume e tantas outras coisas que ele mal conseguia listar. 

A manhã seguinte foi a mais cinzenta comparada com as outras semanas. Era como se todo o céu tivesse desbotado e sobrasse apenas aquele cinza sombrio, pairando sobre aquela pequena cidade. Doh tentou ignorar a sensação ruim e os arrepios que sentiu ao ver aquela paisagem. Todos os pensamentos ruins o mantiveram tão distraído que até Park percebeu que algo estava errado. Entretanto, ele não insistiu muito nesse assunto já que era algo que estava deixando Kyungsoo desconfortável. Chan cutucava levemente um pedaço de torta em seu prato evitando manter o contato visual com Kyungsoo, que parecia entretido com uma xícara de chá.

— Eu estava pensando, poderíamos sair — o maior sugeriu. — Como não tem muita gente saindo por causa da neve, as ruas vão estar desertas — O garoto percebeu aquele par de olhos castanhos voltar a atenção para si. — Poderíamos sair de mãos dadas, fazer bobagens sem nos preocuparmos com o que os outros vão dizer.

— Está muito frio, não quero que fique doente.

— Não precisa se preocupar, não vamos ficar doentes — Ele sorriu.

Doh sentia que não deveria sair, todos os seus sentidos gritavam para não sair daquela casa, porém, ele não conseguia dizer não para Chanyeol. O rapaz sorriu e segurou a mão do outro por cima da mesa. Soo sabia que, a qualquer sinal de perigo, ele poderia ficar invisível para todos, mas não queria recorrer a esse recurso. Estava a tanto tempo sem usar os seus poderes fantasmas que nem sabia se ainda conseguia os controlar de forma correta. Apesar de Chanyeol ter dito que o passeio era apenas para Kyungsoo conseguir esquecer as preocupações, o menor não conseguiu relaxar. Chan estacionou o carro perto da sua antiga escola e guiou o menor até o primeiro lugar do passeio. Era um velho parquinho, que agora possuía uma camada de neve como decoração. O balanços se movimentavam, agitados, por causa do vento. O rapaz limpou a neve acumulada de um dos balanços e fez um sinal para que Doh se sentasse, só então ele fez o mesmo com o balanço do lado e se sentou.

— Eu sempre vinha aqui, principalmente quando eu estava chateado — Ele sorriu. — Eu me sentava nesse balanço aqui e chorava — Park segurou a mão de Kyungsoo. — Confesso que eu ainda faço isso às vezes.

— Você me trouxe aqui para chorar? — Doh o encarou confuso.

— Não, eu te trouxe aqui para se divertir — Ele se levantou e ficou atrás de Kyungsoo. — É melhor se segurar.

Soo sentiu um leve empurrão em suas costas e, em seguida, os seus pés ficaram no ar. Se o perguntassem qual foi a última vez na qual alguém o empurrou em um balanço, ele não saberia dizer. Kyungsoo foi uma criança que amadureceu muito rápido, se tornou adulto bem antes de ter idade o suficiente para se declarar um. A única coisa comum que lembrava de ter feito durante a infância era jogar _video-game_. Doh não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao sentir o gélido vento em seu rosto, era como estar voando. Por alguns minutos, ele esqueceu todas as suas preocupações e receios de estar ali. Quando o balanço parou de se movimentar, os braço de Chanyeol se envolveram ao redor da cintura do menor. O garoto repousou a cabeça no ombro de Soo e deixou um breve beijo em sua bochecha. 

— Vou te levar em um outro lugar.

Kyungsoo conhecia muito bem aquele local, ele era perfeito em qualquer estação do ano. O rapaz se lembrava de algumas vezes em que esteve naquele parque. Se lembrava do cheiro doce das flores e todo aquele verde das árvores durante a primavera e o verão; do laranja amarelado das folhas durante o outono, e todo aquele branco melancólico e sem vida durante o inverno. Não sabia dizer o porquê, talvez fosse a companhia de Chanyeol que tornava aquela visão toda tão bela. Depois de alguns passos, Doh sentiu algo se chocar contra as suas costas, então se virou. 

Park segurava uma outra bola de neve pronta para ser lançada novamente em Soo, que rapidamente se desviou. O menor pegou uma grande quantidade de neve em suas mãos formando uma pequena bola e a jogou na direção de Yeol. Aqueles dois pareciam duas crianças fazendo uma guerra de bolas de neve, não se pareciam nada com dois adultos de vinte e seis anos. Depois de um tempo, os dois se deitaram na neve rindo de tudo aquilo. Chanyeol segurou a mão de Kyungsoo, entrelaçando os seus dedos e se virando para ele. O maior colocou a mão esquerda sobre o queixo de Doh, o puxando para um beijo. Por alguns segundos, os dois se esqueceram que estavam deitados no meio de toda aquele neve e de tudo ao redor.

Os dois garotos se levantaram e correram para o carro. Ficaram alguns minutos estacionados ali, trocando algumas caricias e aproveitando o aquecedor. Antes de seguirem o caminho de volta, Chanyeol parou na melhor e única cafeteria da cidade para comprar algo quente para se aquecerem um pouco. O menor observava a forma na qual o rosto do outro ficava corado por causa do frio e que, mesmo após vinte minutos dentro do carro no estacionamento daquela cafeteria, o corpo de Park não parava de tremer. 

— Acho que devemos voltar, você não parece bem — Doh repousou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do outro, fazendo um breve carinho.

— Estou bem — O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a de Kyungsoo. — É que apesar de amar a neve, eu não me dou muito bem com o frio — Ele riu. — Não se preocupe, falta só mais um lugar.

Em uma cidade pequena como aquela, quase todas as lojas se localizam em um ponto específico da cidade. Depois de virar algumas esquinas, eles pararam em uma loja de roupas. A princípio Doh ficou confuso, não entendia o porquê de estar ali. Park foi até uma senhora que estava arrumando algumas roupas no lugar e conversou com ela por alguns minutos. A mulher o entregou uma sacola e depois se despediu, abraçando o garoto. Durante todo o percurso, Chanyeol se recusava a dizer o que estava na sacola, dizendo que era apenas algo que sua mãe havia pedido para ele, porém Doh sempre sabia quando o maior estava mentindo. Assim que chegaram naquela pequena casa, Yeol foi o primeiro e entrar. Kyungsoo ficou parado alguns segundos olhando para aquela tinta amarela desgastada. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que estivera ali. O garoto não voltou mais a casa dos Park desde o natal. Soo respirou fundo e só então entrou.

— Vocês estavam brincando com neve? — A mãe de Chanyeol os encarava. — Vão tomar um banho quente e tirar essas roupas molhadas antes que fiquem doentes.

Nenhum dos dois resolveu questionar a autoridade da senhora Park e foram fazer o que a mais velha tinha mandado. Chanyeol entregou uma toalha para Soo e se sentou na cama.

— Tome banho primeiro, eu espero.

— Mas você é o dono da casa, eu deveria esperar.

— E você é meu namorado, o que te torna da família, ou seja, pode tomar banho primeiro.

— Você disse que não se dá muito bem com o frio, então deveria ir primeiro.

— Tive uma ideia — Ele se aproximou do outro. — Podemos tomar banho juntos, o que acha?

— Esqueça! — Doh ficou em pé em um pulo. — Eu tomo banho primeiro.

Assim como dormir ou comer, um fantasma não precisava de banho. Mas a última coisa que Kyungsoo queria, era que Chanyeol achasse que ele não tinha o mínimo de higiene e não gostava de tomar banho. A única saída daquele fantasma era fingir. Soo saiu do banheiro e correu para o quarto de Chan, que, por sorte, era a porta do fim do corredor. Park estava deitado enquanto via algo em seu celular, quando ouviu a porta se fechar, o rapaz quase deixou o celular cair em seu rosto. Doh estava com apenas uma toalha branca envolta da sua cintura e as roupas molhadas em sua mão. As gotas de água que caiam do seu cabelo e escorriam pelo seu rosto o deixavam mais lindo que o normal. Chanyeol não conseguiu se conter e soltou um pequeno “uh”, o que deixou o menor com muita vergonha por estar praticamente nu na frente do outro.

— Você é realmente a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci — O garoto se aproximou e beijou a testa de Doh. — As suas roupas estão naquela sacola.

Após ouvir a porta se fechar, Kyungsoo se aproximou cuidadosamente da sacola. O garoto retirou um pijama preto com vários personagens do universo Star Wars estampados no moletom e na calça. O menor não pôde evitar soltar um pequeno riso ao ver aquilo, era a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Quando terminou de se vestir, o garoto desceu para ajudar a sogra com o jantar. Ainda que a senhora tenha recusado ajuda várias vezes, o rapaz era insistente e se recusava a deixá-la fazer tudo sozinha. 

— Querido, você poderia chamar o Chanyeol enquanto eu arrumo a mesa?

O garoto assentiu antes de subir as escadas e ir em direção ao quarto do outro. Chanyeol estava sentado na cama secando o cabelo, ele vestia um pijama idêntico ao que Doh estava usando. Vestir roupas combinando era algo que Kyungsoo não gostava, ele se sentia ridículo. Entretanto, após ver Chanyeol vestido daquela forma, ele achou fofo. O rapaz havia perdido as contas de quantas coisas ele passou a gostar por causa de Park. Não poderia dizer que aquelas coisas eram ruins, porque eram realmente boas.

Ele se sentou ao lado do maior e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o ar quente do secador soprar algumas vezes em seu pescoço. Aquele era um momento digno de ser lembrado, ainda que parecesse algo normal do cotidiano. Soo gostava daquelas coisas comuns, se ele puder se lembrar disso no futuro, seria o que ele mais sentiria falta. Sentiria falta de se sentar na mesa de jantar da casa dos Park, ouvir Chanyeol e a mãe dele contar como foi o dia deles e depois perguntarem para Kyungsoo como foi o dele; sentiria falta de se sentar na janela de seu quarto e admirar quase toda a cidade lá de cima; sentiria falta de Sehun e Minseok que o fizeram companhia durante esses dois anos. Mas, principalmente, sentiria falta daqueles meses em que pôde saber o que era ser amado verdadeiramente.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para você — O maior saiu da sala assim que o filme acabou. — Isso é para você — O garoto segurava um _cupcake_ com uma velinha com o número um em cima. 

— Você sabe que não é assim que as pessoas normais comemoram um mês de namoro, não é? — O menor riu.

— Tenho outra coisa — O rapaz retirou um anel do seu dedo e o entregou para Doh. — Esse anel é da minha família, o meu pai me deu antes de morrer — Ele respirou fundo. — Eu quero que fique com você, é seu presente.

O coração de Kyungsoo apertou e, por impulso, ele apenas empurrou a mão de Chanyeol.

— Eu não posso aceitar, isso é dá sua família. Sem contar que havíamos prometido que não iríamos dar presentes um para o outro — O garoto suspirou. — Eu não comprei nada para você, não posso aceitar isso. 

— Sabe qual é a história desse anel? — Ele o encarou. — Na minha família nós o entregamos para alguém que amamos muito — O rapaz sorriu. — Meu pai deu esse anel para a minha mãe quando se casaram, mas, quando meu pai ficou doente ela, entregou para ele de novo e disse que ele tinha que melhorar logo para me entregar o anel — Park ficou em silêncio por um tempo, só então ele falou novamente. — Antes do meu pai morrer ele me entrou o anel, e disse que eu deveria entregá-lo só quando tivesse certeza que tinha achado a pessoa certa. Você é a pessoa certa.

O menor ficou boquiaberto, não sabia o que dizer depois de tudo o que ouviu. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Os olhos de Kyungsoo ficaram marejados e, antes que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, o garoto se apressou e abraçou Chanyeol. Aquela cena não era diferente do seu primeiro encontro meses atrás, porém, agora os sentimentos eram completamente outros. Park o segurou fortemente e o ouviu chorar por vários minutos enquanto pronunciava incansavelmente _“me desculpe.”_ Mesmo que toda aquela situação não fizessem sentido para ele, Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar sentir o seu coração partir ao ouvir o seu amado chorar.

Na manhã seguinte, nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto, era como se aquele incidente nunca tivesse acontecido. Depois daquela noite, eles não conversaram, nem quando Park o levou para casa. Não estavam ignorando um ao outro, porém o silêncio parecia ser a melhor forma de lidar com tudo. Kyungsoo se sentia péssimo por ter aceitado ficar com aquele anel, sabia que decepcionaria Chanyeol e partiria o seu coração. Mas, por hora, só queria o deixar feliz com aquele pequeno tempo que ainda teriam.

Só havia se passado uma semana desde a última vez em que Chanyeol havia conversado com Doh, mas ele sentia como se fosse uma eternidade. Era estranho não falar com ele, talvez seja pelo costume que criaram durante todo o tempo em que se conheceram, ou talvez fosse só saudades. Park segurava o celular e olhava para aqueles números discados, porém sempre hesitava na hora de ligar. O rapaz se sentia em abstinência, era terrível não ter notícias de Kyungsoo depois daquela crise choro. Não poder ouvir a sua doce voz, sentir os dedos do outro passearem sobre a sua pele, não poder abraçá-lo; tudo aquilo doía de uma forma que ele não conseguia lidar. Chan colocou o celular no bolso e voltou a sua atenção em organizar todos aqueles discos que tinham sido bagunçados por um grupo de pessoas que estavam na loja minutos atrás. O garoto arrumou e limpou tudo o que conseguiu, se não fosse inverno, ele teria lavado toda a fachada da loja. Chanyeol estava tão distraído com a sua faxina que esqueceu de trancar a porta, só percebeu quando ouviu o barulho daquele velho sino dourado. 

— Sinto muito, estamos fechados, volte amanhã — A voz de Park era quase robótica, o rapaz nem se deu o trabalho de se virar para trás. 

— É assim que você trata os seus amigos, Park? 

Assim que ouviu aquela voz, o garoto arrumou a postura. Antes mesmo de se virar, os seus olhos já brilhavam como estrelas. Havia se passado tantos anos, mas ele ainda o chamava de amigo. Park se aproximou do rapaz que era poucos centímetros menor do que ele e o abraçou.

— Jongin, o que faz aqui? 

— Vim passar um tempo com a minha avó e também vim visitar meus amigos — Ele sorriu, fazendo seu olhos parecerem duas linhas. — Que bom que eu te achei aqui, vamos — Kim começou a puxar o maior para fora da loja.

— Onde você vai me levar?

— Vamos comemorar a minha chegada, no bar, é claro!

— Jongin, ninguém sai para beber em uma quarta-feira — Ele riu. — Se fosse pelo menos sexta, eu poderia ir.

— Não seja chato, Park! Eu já disse para a sua mãe que nós iriamos sair, então não adianta dar desculpas. 

Chanyeol não poderia negar, ele queria sentir o gosto ruim do álcool em sua boca e a ótima sensação dele percorrendo as suas veias. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que bebeu, talvez seu paladar estivesse desacostumado com aquele gosto, o que o gerou algumas caretas ao tomar alguns goles de um drink que ele nem sabia pronunciar o nome. Por algum tempo, os dois garotos apenas conversaram sobre esses anos em que não se falaram mais. Também conversaram sobre coisas bobas como algumas teorias da conspiração que Jongin tinha assistido na semana passada, e a explicação dele sobre o porquê alienígenas existiam. Tudo isso enquanto esperavam os outros chegarem. A conversa foi interrompida pelo celular de Jongin que tocava sem parar. O garoto saiu do bar por causa da música alta e voltou cinco minutos depois.

— Parece que vai ser só nós dois, Park — Ele sorriu. — Confesso que estou aliviado porque eu prometi que pagaria a conta. Imagina o quanto eu iria gastar pagando a conta de todos eles.

— Por que eles não vão vir? 

— Parece que ninguém bebe no meio da semana.

Os dois garotos riram por algum tempo até voltarem a conversar sobre trivialidades. Kim contou sobre a sua graduação em dança contemporânea, sobre os seus planos de pós-graduação em uma academia de dança em Pequim, e também sobre as suas gafes durante o começo do curso. Era difícil de acreditar que alguém realmente disse para Jongin que ele não dançava bem. Park se lembra de algumas apresentações de ballet na qual Jongin o convidou, e também se lembrava dos vídeos que ele mandava de algumas aulas, ele dançava perfeitamente bem. Era quase uma obra divina. Chanyeol contou sobre a sua péssima graduação em administração e como a sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo depois da morte de seu pai. O rapaz segurou as lágrimas, mas no final acabou chorando, abraçando Jongin. Dez minutos depois de toda aquela choradeira, os dois rapazes riam de histórias de quando eram adolescentes. 

— Lembra quando a escola organizou uma festa para o clube de RPG e na metade do caminho um carro passou em uma poça e jogou água suja nas nossas fantasias? — Jongin riu. — O melhor de tudo foi o pessoal encarando a gente quando chegamos na escola.

— Eu me lembro — Chanyeol não sabia o quanto havia bebido, mas era o suficiente para todos os seus sentidos estarem mais lentos do que o normal. — Não foi tão ruim para você, porque eu lembro que o Taemin tirou a capa que ele estava usando e te entregou. Em dois segundos todo mundo esqueceu da sua roupa com água suja — Ele riu.

— Eu também lembro que o Yixing também te entregou a capa dele, mas você não aceitou — O garoto apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos. 

— Aquela capa era nova, tinha até uns bordados dourados na parte interna. Sem contar que ele passou semanas falando sobre como a mãe dele tinha encomendado uma capa bem cara — O garoto bebeu um pouco do líquido verde em seu copo. — Por que ele me daria algo que ele estava ansiando por dias? Não faz sentido.

— Você sempre foi muito lerdo, Park — Kim revirou os olhos. — Era bem óbvio que ele gostava de você — Ele o encarou. — Quando você não aparecia no clube, ele perguntava de você o tempo todo. Lembra que teve uma época em que você recebia bilhetes fofinhos? Eram do Yixing.

— Você sempre soube disso?

— Não, descobri no meu penúltimo ano na universidade. O Yixing tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos no Canadá, então ele iria se formar lá — O rapaz explicou. — Como éramos da mesma turma, fizemos uma despedida. Sabia que quando o Yixing fica bêbado ele fala muito? — Ele riu. — Foi uma grande surpresa, aquele pirralho.

— Ele foi no enterro do meu pai — Chanyeol encarou o seu copo vazio. — Não esperava que alguém que mal falava comigo aparecesse, mas ele estava lá.

— Parece que ele gosta muito de você, Park. Vou te enviar o número dele, quem sabe assim você desencalha.

— Quem você está chamando de encalhado? Eu tenho namorado!

Kim ouviu o amigo falar sobre como o namorado era incrível e de todas as coisas que faziam juntos. Embora mantivesse um belo sorriso no rosto, o garoto sentia uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração, pois era daquela forma que Kyungsoo costumava falar sobre Chanyeol todos os dias depois das aulas. Talvez fosse porque estava pensando muito no amigo ou era só o álcool bagunçando com a sua cabeça, mas Jongin poderia jurar que o namorado de Park tinha muitas semelhanças com Doh. O rapaz soltou um riso soprado e limpou a sua mente. Aquilo era impossível, ele mesmo viu Kyungsoo morrendo. Como poderia estar vivo? Jongin só despertou de seus devaneios que viu Chanyeol caminhar em direção a saída do bar. O garoto deixou um boa quantia de dinheiro sobre a mesa, aquilo era mais que suficiente para pagar tudo o que consumiram, mas ele não estava em seu melhor estado para perceber isso. Jongin só conseguiu ver a sombra do amigo virando a esquina e correu em direção a ele.

— Onde você vai? — Ele se apoiou no maior, um pouco ofegante. — Nossa, você ainda tem essa mania de andar rápido.

— Vou ver meu namorado, não falo com ele tem mais de uma semana.

— Vocês brigaram? Se esse foi o motivo então ele não vai ficar feliz em te ver às três da manhã na porta da casa dele.

Chanyeol deu de ombros e seguiu. Após virar algumas esquinas foi possível ver aquela casa enorme no topo da colina. Jongin observou o amigo sorrir enquanto olhava em direção a casa, ele pensou em dizer algo, mas permaneceu calado. Quando chegaram naquele enorme portão de metal o coração de Kim batia tão forte que o garoto não conseguia respirar. Suas mãos tremiam e seus passos eram vacilantes. Depois de respirar fundo e tomar a coragem necessária, Jongin correu em direção a Chanyeol. Tudo estava exatamente como da última vez em que esteve ali, parecia que nada havia mudado. Park se escorou na porta e tocou a campainha; uma, duas, três vezes. 

— Não sabia que os Doh tinham vendido a casa — Jongin falou tão baixo que o som da campainha abafou toda a sua voz. — Park, para! Vamos embora, ele deve estar dormindo.

— Não! Eu quero ver ele! — O rapaz se debateu um pouco, mas logo foi arrastado de perto da campainha.

— Quando você ficar sóbrio vai ser arrepender disso, então é melhor ir embora — Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do maior. — Me escuta, você vai voltar, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Vamos.

Chan não protestou, acompanhou o amigo em silêncio. Do lado de dentro daquela grande casa, Kyungsoo estava parado em frente a janela observando toda aquela cena. O rapaz quase abriu a porta para o namorado, até perceber que ele não estava sozinho. Doh sentiu o peito afundar quando ouviu aquela voz, era como se um grande peso estivesse pressionando o seu corpo para baixo. Soo caiu no chão, completamente em pânico, ele não conseguia se mexer, e nem mesmo chamar Minseok ou Sehun para ajudá-lo. Aos poucos as lágrimas quentes desciam pelos cantos de seus olhos e pingavam no chão frio. Igual a uma pequena chama em um cômodo escuro, todas as suas memórias voltaram. Dessa vez não eram apenas pequenos fragmentos como nos últimos anos. Todas estavam lá. Sua primeira apresentação, quando ganhou seu primeiro violino, o dia que conheceu Jongin, os almoços e viagens em família. Tudo. Kyungsoo sentiu como se toda a sua força estivesse se esvaindo e, aos poucos, conseguiu levantar a cabeça para conseguir ver algo ao redor. Entretanto, a única coisa que conseguia ver era o seu corpo ficar cada vez mais transparente. Seus pés já havia desaparecido completamente e suas mãos também. Ainda que fosse uma sensação ruim, ele sorriu. Seria melhor desaparecer para sempre, seria melhor para Chanyeol. 

[. . .]

Park acordou com a visão um pouco turva por conta do sono. O jovem analisou tudo ao seu redor, não se lembrava de muita coisa, a não ser beber com Jongin. O resto de sua mente estava em branco, como se a noite anterior nunca tivesse existido. Chanyeol sentiu algo sobre o seu corpo, então se virou para ver melhor. Kim tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado com uma das pernas sobre o corpo do outro. Yeol empurrou a perna do amigo para o lado. Depois de tantos anos, Jongin continuava tendo péssimos hábitos enquanto dormia. Ele sorriu antes de tentar se levantar. Diferente das outras vezes que bebeu, Park não sentia dor de cabeça só um forte enjoo e um pouco de tontura. O rapaz se arrastou para fora do quarto e procurou o banheiro. A aparência de Chanyeol era deplorável, parecia que ele tinha envelhecido dez anos em apenas uma noite. Após respirar fundo por um tempo, o maior tomou um longo banho e voltou para o quarto. Jongin estava sentado na cama, olhando para a parede, como se refletisse sobre as suas ações da noite passada.

— Park — ele murmurou. — Você se lembra do que fez ontem?

— Não lembro de quase nada, mas tenho certeza que não fiz nada vergonhoso — Ele sorriu.

Enquanto vestia as roupas emprestadas do amigo, Chanyeol escutava atentamente tudo o que havia feito. Quando descobriu que tinha ido à casa de Kyungsoo às três da manhã, a cor do rosto do garoto mudou rapidamente, variando entre um tom de vermelho e cinza. O rapaz enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto Jongin continuava contando as vergonhas da noite passada. Park não acreditava que tinha feito todas aquelas coisas. Kim ria da situação do amigo, Chanyeol não havia cometido um crime grave, mas agia como se tivesse feito.

— Além de gritar no meio da rua que você era o _Ultraman_ , às três da manhã, você também pegou um cone de sinalização do meio da rua, colocou na cabeça e falou que era um bruxo — Jongin quase caiu da cama de tanto rir. — Eu tenho alguns videos, olha. 

— Eu nunca mais vou beber.

— Por que não? — O rapaz passou as mãos sobre os fios claros de seus cabelos. — Você fica tão divertido quando bebe, Park.

O garoto deu de ombros ignorando o comentário do amigo.

— Que lugar é esse? Achei que estava ficando na casa da sua avó.

— Eu aluguei esse apartamento, o Taemin está vindo ficar comigo — Ele sorriu. — Aqui teremos mais _privacidade_ , se é que entende. 

— Ugh! Queria não ter entendido — Chan fingiu vomitar. — Então vocês voltaram?

— Ele voltou do Japão para a minha formatura, mas algumas coisas ruins aconteceram e ele ficou comigo.

— Coisas ruins? 

— Um amigo meu morreu, foi bem difícil para mim — O rapaz suspirou. — O Taemin ficou do meu lado, cuidou de mim quando eu senti que não tinha mais ninguém. Quando eu percebi, nós já estávamos juntos outra vez.

Park ficou em silêncio por um tempo, ele não entendia o porquê de seu coração se sentir inquieto com o que Jongin havia contado. O garoto teve vontade de questionar sobre Kyungsoo, porém resolveu fazer isso depois, já que Jongin não parecia bem depois daquele assunto.

Apesar de se sentir bem, Chanyeol não foi para a loja de discos naquela tarde já que seu único casaco estava sujo de vômito. Isso não seria um problema, mas, com a temperatura alguns graus abaixo de zero, ele não se arriscaria. Passaram grande parte da tarde conversando, comendo coisas nada saudáveis e relembrando coisas do passado. Enquanto assistiam uma das várias comédias românticas do Mark Ruffalo, Kim fez questão de lembrar de uma situação de anos trás que nem mesmo Chanyeol se lembrava.

— Isso me lembrou daquela vez que uma amiga da sua mãe disse que sentia que você era médium — O garoto riu. — Você ficou semanas sem dormir direito, com medo, o que ela tinha dito mesmo?

— Sinto que você reprime a sua mediunidade, mas vejo que no futuro você vai conhecer alguém que te fará enxergar esse outro plano — ele disse, imitando a voz da mulher. 

— Mas me diz uma coisa, já viu algum fantasma? 

— Cala boca — Ele arremessou uma almofada em direção ao amigo.

Jongin riu segurando o objeto a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, porém seu sorriso foi desaparecendo ao notar aquela estampa na capa da almofada. O rapaz a abraçou por alguns segundos antes de sentar mais próximo de Chanyeol. Kim começou com uma conversa sobre as séries, mas Park sentia que não era sobre aquilo que o amigo gostaria de falar. Jongin sempre desviava do assunto falando de outras coisas que sabia que Chan era interessado e falaria por horas, como Star Wars ou seus animais de estimação, sendo mais específico a princesa Leia. O que funcionou já que o garoto falou sobre aquilo por trinta minutos. Kim sorria observando o jeito que o amigo falava animadamente de coisas tão simples.

— Eu queria que o Kyungsoo estivesse aqui — Jongin sorriu de lado. — Sabe, ele com certeza gostaria de falar sobre qualquer coisa com você.

— Eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui.

— Você o conheceu? Por que ele nunca me disse isso? — Ele estava surpreso, não sabia em qual momento Doh havia falado com Park, porém isso deixava seu coração mais leve.

— Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

— Que bom — Apesar de sorrir, os olhos de Kim ardiam por segurar as lágrimas. — Sabe, Park, o Soo sempre gostou de você. Desde o fundamental, mas ele nunca teve coragem para falar com você.

— Eu não sabia — O rapaz se sentia confuso com aquela informação, porém se sentiu feliz por saber aquilo.

— Se lembra quando você estava vendendo aquelas coisas que eu comprei? — O garoto à sua frente balançou a cabeça. — O Kyungsoo que me pediu para comprar já que ele estava com vergonha — Jongin limpou uma lágrima que escorreu. — Depois de algumas semanas ele me mandou devolver a sua guitarra, ele disse algo do tipo _‘sinto que isso é muito importante para ele, poderia devolver?’_ — Nesse ponto da conversa, Park não entendia o porquê das lágrimas do amigo, apenas o abraçou e continuou ouvindo. — Quando fomos para a universidade eu achei que essa paixão platônica acabaria. Ele ficou com algumas pessoas, mas sempre chorava no dia seguinte falando sobre você. Sabia que ele ia te mandar uma mensagem no dia da nossa formatura?

— Não, nunca recebi nenhuma mensagem.

— Ele preparou um texto e ficou semanas reescrevendo aquilo, o Soo disse que te mandaria no dia da formatura, só que no dia ele voltou atrás e disse que mandaria até o fim de semana — Jongin se encolheu no sofá e evitou olhar para Chanyeol. — Quando chegou o fim de semana ele disse _‘esqueça! Não vou mandar texto algum, comprei uma passagem e vou dizer pessoalmente’,_ eu nunca o vi tão determinado com algo que não fosse música. Eu ia acompanhá-lo até a rodoviária — Ele colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça — Ele só ia atravessar a rua para comprar um café.

O garoto não conseguiu prosseguir a suas palavras, ele só se encolheu o máximo que conseguiu e chorou. Chanyeol estava confuso, tinha visto Kyungsoo semanas atrás, ele estava bem. Por que Jongin chorava tanto como se ele tivesse sumido?

— Me desculpa, mas é difícil — Ele passou as mãos sobre o rosto. — Eu vi um cara bêbado atropelar o meu amigo e fugir. Você sabe como é perder alguém que ama. 

Todo o corpo de Park congelou instantaneamente, ele não sabia o que dizer e nem mesmo como reagir. Sem perceber, ele já estava rindo tão alto ao ponto de deixar Jongin assustado. Yeol caminhou pela sala rindo até se agachar e sentir as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Não precisou de muito para Kim entender que o outro não sabia sobre o acidente. Chanyeol se levantou e se trancou no banheiro, desbloqueou o celular e pesquisou o máximo que pode sobre aquele acidente. Seu cérebro se recusava a processar aquelas informações, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande mentira e ele precisasse confirmar em vários sites diferentes, mas todos diziam o mesmo. _“Na tarde do dia 20 de setembro_ , _o jovem violinista promissor Doh Kyungsoo foi atropelado por um carro na contramão e em alta velocidade. O motorista identificado como Baek Dong-Yul fugiu do local e só parou após bater em um poste a cinquenta metros do local do atropelamento. O exame constatou que havia álcool e outras substâncias ilícitas no sangue. A vítima, Doh Kyungsoo, deu entrada na emergência do Hospital da Universidade Nacional de Seul em estado grave, e veio a falecer no dia 4 de outubro depois de uma parada cardiorrespiratória.”_ No final da matéria havia uma foto de Kyungsoo sorrindo segurando o violino em uma de suas apresentações. 

Park só despertou quando Jongin começou a esmurrar a porta pedindo que o amigo saísse. Quando a porta foi aberta, o rosto de Yeol estava vermelho e inchado, porém não possuía nenhuma expressão. Kim levou o amigo para se deitar e o abraçou até toda a escuridão da noite engolir todo o apartamento. O rapaz levou o amigo para casa e passou o resto da noite o observando para ver se melhorava. Chanyeol parecia estar em um profundo estado de choque, nem mesmo quando a senhora Park falava com ele tinha alguma reação. Jongin não entrou muito em detalhes, apenas dizendo para a mãe de Chanyeol que o garoto havia descoberto a morte de um amigo próximo. 

Park não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado quando ele voltou a si. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo pesado, porém se esforçou para se levantar da cama. O relógio da parede marcava quatro da manhã, ele pegou alguns casacos quentes e colocou seu sapato com cuidado para não acordar Jongin, que dormia sentado em uma cadeira do lado da cama. Chanyeol caminhou sem rumo naquela madrugada fria; ele não tinha um local em mente, só queria caminhar até o seu corpo doer. Ainda estava muito escuro quando ele chegou naquele velho parquinho e se sentou no mesmo balanço de sempre. O rapaz apenas olhou para aquela aquelas pequenas luzes que mal iluminavam todo o local e ficou ali até o sol aparecer. Park olhou de relance para todas aquelas chamadas perdidas em seu celular e seguiu a sua caminhada. Agora de volta para um lugar confortável e familiar, o rapaz se enrolou nos cobertores grossos enquanto encarava as cortinas roxas da casa na árvore. Ainda que visse as mais de cinquenta chamadas perdidas e dezenas de mensagens, ele só queria ficar sozinho por um tempo. Era disso que ele precisava: tempo. Após acordar de um pequeno cochilo carregado de pesadelos, Park enviou uma mensagem para Jongin dizendo onde estava e que estava bem. Não demorou muito para o amigo estar lá, com uma vontade enorme de socar o belo rosto de Chanyeol, mas ele apenas o abraçou. 

— Você precisa descer e ir comer algo, ou pelo menos beber água — Kim acariciava as costas do amigo. — Pelo menos bebe um pouco de água, a sua mãe está muito preocupada.

— Tudo bem — A voz de Chanyeol saiu quase que em um sussurro.

Jongin se apressou em buscar algumas garrafas de água, já que o amigo não desceria dali tão cedo. O garoto subiu com certa dificuldade por conta da bolsa pesada em suas costas. Kim sorriu ou ver o amigo e se apressou em lhe dar as garrafas. Ele colocou um pote de sopa perto de Park e o obrigou a comer. Chanyeol sentia que seu corpo precisava daquilo, mas não conseguia fazer a comida descer por sua garganta. As primeiras colheradas foram difíceis de engolir, apesar da sopa estar ótima, porém as outras foram cada vez mais fáceis. Em um piscar de olhos, Yeol já havia comido quase toda a comida daquele pote. Jongin o encarava com o seu melhor sorriso, ainda que estivesse muito preocupado, o rapaz não queria demonstrar nada além de confiança e carinho. 

— O sol vai se pôr daqui a pouco, aqui vai ficar mais frio — Jongin falou. — Que tal assistirmos alguns filmes no seu quarto? 

Chan não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, mas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o amigo. A mãe do garoto não perguntou se ele estava bem, ela sabia que não estava. A mulher se lembra que Chanyeol havia ficado do mesmo jeito quando seu pai faleceu. O garoto ficara daquele jeito por dias, até a sua mãe o arrastar até um psicólogo. O choque pela perda tinha sido tão grande que o corpo do garoto não conseguia lidar. Kim ajudou o amigo a trocar de roupas e o ajeitou embaixo das cobertas. Ao pegar o notebook do amigo, Jongin notou aquela Millennium Falcon de Lego que não tinha visto na noite passada. O rapaz encarou Park por alguns segundo, mas não perguntou nada sobre aquilo, ele sentia que não era um bom momento para falar sobre Kyungsoo.

[. . .]

Quando abriu os olhos, o garoto não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite, muito menos onde estava. Tudo era escuro e silencioso, exceto por sua respiração e os sons de seu coração. Por alguns instantes, Kyungsoo se questionou se aquilo era possível ou se era apenas o seu corpo fantasma lhe pregando peças. Doh tentou se mover novamente mas não obteve sucesso. A mesma sensação daquela noite permanecia, ele não entendia o porquê, mas se sentia frustrado. O garoto se debateu até conseguir se movimentar, depois de algumas tentativas, ele estava em pé. O lugar era desconhecido, uma escuridão eterna. Não importava o quanto ele corria, nada mudava. Kyungsoo parou um pouco, estava ofegante e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para o desconhecido, um pequeno feixe de luz se fez presente. O rapaz não entendia de onde vinha aquela luz, muito menos todo aquele cansaço que sentia, porém correu como se toda a sua existência dependesse daquilo. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais largo o feixe se tornava, era como uma passagem. Kyungsoo não pensou muito antes de atravessá-la correndo. Toda a luminosidade fez com que Doh fechasse os olhos instantaneamente. Depois de se acostumar com a claridade, ele olhou para trás e viu aquele feixe ficar cada vez menor até não ter evidências que um dia ele existiu. Soo estava em um lugar que ele julgava ser familiar, havia algumas árvores, mas não muitas. A grama fofa e extensa com pequenas flores espalhadas em alguns lugares. Conforme caminhava, a paisagem ganhava um tom amarelado, como se o outono tivesse chegado em um piscar de olhos. Apesar daquela situação ser estranha, o rapaz apenas seguiu caminhando até ouvir vozes que estavam distantes demais para ser possível entender o que era falado. Por algum motivo, o seu corpo gritava para que ele corresse, e foi isso que ele fez.

Kyungsoo congelou quando encontrou aquelas pessoas. Todas estavam de costas para ele e vestiam preto. A voz de um homem dizendo coisas reconfortantes era a única presente no local, seguida do choro de várias pessoas. Tudo aquilo era confuso. Ele deu um passo para frente, mas sentiu uma forte dor no peito e caiu de joelhos. Por algum motivo, Doh se levantou e correu, passando direto pela multidão. Todo o corpo do garoto se tornou rígido quando ele percebeu onde estava. Em sua frente, havia um padre conduzindo a cerimônia, e, ao lado dele, havia um quadro com sua fotografia. O garoto caminhou até o caixão e encarou por alguns minutos o seu próprio rosto. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, o grito de alguém chamou a sua atenção.

— Soo, por favor, por favor — o garoto de cabelos cacheado implorava. — Não me deixe, nós temos muito o que fazer.

— Park, vamos, levante — Jongin segurou o amigo que se recusava a sair do local. 

— Doh Kyungsoo, eu te proíbo de me deixar — Chanyeol se levantou. — Está me ouvindo? Eu te proíbo! — Ele berrou.

As mãos de Kyungsoo tremiam, ele se aproximou de Chanyeol e o encarou. O rosto de Doh estava tão deplorável quanto o de Park, todo vermelho e coberto de lágrimas. Soo via todo aquele sofrimento, mas não conseguia fazer nada para melhorar. O garoto tentou segurar o rosto de Chanyeol, porém sua mão passou direto contra o maior. 

— Chanyeol! — Ele acenava na frente do rosto do outro. — Eu estou aqui, estou na sua frente! — Sem nenhuma resposta do maior, Doh sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo. — Meu Deus, por favor! Me veja, eu estou aqui.

O menor observou Park se aproximar do caixão e fazer um pequeno carinho em seu rosto. Algumas lágrimas do maior pingavam sobre o rosto pálido e apático de Kyungsoo. Então ele sorriu. 

— Você sempre foi lindo, sabia? A todo momento eu fico esperando você levantar e dizer que só estava cochilando. Eu sei que isso assustaria muita gente aqui — Ele riu. — Mas eu ficaria tão feliz, porque teríamos mais tempo juntos.

— Chanyeol, eu estou aqui! — O garoto berrava atrás de Chanyeol, mas parecia que todas as suas tentativas eram em vão.

— Não te ensinei a andar de bicicleta ou de patins, não tivemos muitas noites dormindo juntos — Respirou fundo. — Não nos casamos, e nem tivemos um monte de filhos como o planejado — A voz do maior falhou no final da frase, mas ele respirou fundo e continuou. — Eu nem tive tempo de dizer que te amava — Park retirou de seu dedo aquele anel que o menor conhecia muito bem e colocou no dedo de Kyungsoo. — Doh Kyungsoo, você foi, é e sempre será a pessoa certa para mim. Eu te amo. 

— Eu também te amo — Kyungsoo sussurrou sem esperanças de que o outro o ouvisse, mas, por algum motivo, Chanyeol se virou. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, tudo se tornou escuro novamente.

  
  
  


[. . .]

Dessa vez, quando seus olhos se abriram, ele estava em uma lugar familiar. Todo seu quarto estava parcialmente iluminado por uma pequena quantidade de luz que atravessava as cortinas. Ao se levantar, ele notou Minseok e Sehun, que correram em sua direção. O rapaz não entendia o porquê dos rostos preocupados. Kyungsoo olhou para as suas mãos e suspirou em alívio, todo o seu corpo parecia bem, porém continuava sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Doh se ajeitou na cama para poder se sentar e encarou os amigos, esperando uma resposta. Resposta essa que não veio, então ele apenas disse um “oi” e se assustou por conseguir falar. Tão diferente da noite passada. 

— O que aconteceu? 

— Me diz _você_ o que aconteceu! — Minseok começou. — Eu vim te chamar para jogar cartas com a gente, e eu cheguei aqui e estava tudo escuro, você estava ali — Ele apontou para a janela. — Caído no chão com quase todo o corpo transparente, chorando e dizendo umas coisas sem sentido. 

— Eu e o Min colocamos você na cama e esperamos, agora que você finalmente voltou ao normal, será que dá para explicar o que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei, eu só ouvi a voz do Jongin e tudo isso aconteceu — Doh gesticulou com as mãos. — Não deve ser nada sério.

— Kyungsoo, como não? — Sehun segurou o braço do amigo o forçando a fazer contato visual. — Você apagou por quatro dias e meio, nós ficamos assustados.

— Quatro dias? — O menor arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, otário — Minseok o encarou. — Também tem a mãe do seu namorado que não para de ligar, nós dissemos que você teve que viajar a trabalho, mas ela continua ligando querendo saber quando você iria voltar.

— O Chanyeol está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — O garoto se levantou indo em direção a porta.

— Eu não sei Doh! Só liga para ela. — O rapaz estalou o dedo, chamando a atenção de todos — Lembrei! — Minseok ficou em pé e se aproximou. — Na última vez quem atendeu foi o Sehun, ela mencionou algo sobre a morte de um amigo próximo ter o deixado em choque e que ela precisa da sua ajuda. 

Todo o corpo de Doh congelou e sua expressão facial se tornou estranha. Era uma mistura de preocupação e medo. O rapaz nunca foi burro, sabia que a essa hora Park já sabia de toda a verdade. Com Jongin por perto, era apenas uma questão de tempo para a verdade vir como um grande balde de água fria. Ele se apressou em descer as escadas, mas hesitou quando estava a centímetros do telefone. Soo já havia tomado a sua decisão, então deu um passo para trás.

Assim que se virou, o telefone tocou. Depois de alguns toques, ele finalmente atendeu. Kyungsoo ouviu atentamente tudo o que a senhora Park tinha para lhe dizer. O garoto tentou segurar as lágrimas enquanto ouvia sobre o atual estado de Chanyeol, e mesmo que ele sentisse que não era uma boa ideia ir vê-lo, Doh não poderia dizer não a súplica de uma mãe aflita. Naquela tarde, o céu estava tão cinza que parecia quase noite. As grandes nuvens sem formato algum davam um toque triste para aquele cenário. Ainda que não sentisse frio, Soo apertou fortemente o seu casaco em volta do corpo e continuou a sua caminhada. Quando avistou aquela pequena casa amarela, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos correu em sua direção e, sem algum aviso prévio, a mulher o abraçou.

— Que bom que você veio — O cansaço na voz dela era tão notável quanto aquelas enormes olheiras. — O médico dele veio vê-lo essa manhã, eu preciso sair para comprar os novos remédios, mas não tinha alguém que pudesse cuidar dele.

— O-o Jongin não está aqui?

— Não, querido, ele teve que ficar com a avó hoje — A senhora o guiou até a porta da casa. — Ele está na casa da árvore agora, eu vi na TV que hoje a noite vai ter uma nevasca. Por favor, convença o Chanyeol a entrar em casa.

— E-eu, eu vou tentar.

Doh ficou parado por algum tempo mesmo depois de ver a mais velha entrar no carro e sair. O rapaz caminhou lentamente em direção a casa na árvore, enquanto observava toda aquela neve ao redor. Antes de subir, ele olhou para o anel em seu dedo e se lembrou daquele sonho estranho que teve. O menor balançou a cabeça, dispersando as lembranças, e subiu pela pequena escada. Chanyeol estava sentado no canto, enrolado em alguns cobertores lendo um jornal. Ainda que tenha notado a presença de alguém, o garoto não fez questão de parar a leitura para verificar quem era. Kyungsoo pensou em se aproximar, mas, após dois passos, ele continuou no mesmo lugar. Soo queria dizer algo, porém não sabia por onde deveria começar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de finalmente dizer algo.

— Chanyeol?

Isso foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. O maior abaixou o jornal e o colocou do lado. Doh pode ver o que ele estava lendo. Era um jornal antigo, havia uma foto de Kyungsoo ao lado a imagem de um carro quase todo destruído. 

— Por que você está aqui? — perguntou. — Por que se parece tanto com o verdadeiro Kyungsoo? O que você quer de mim?

— Eu sou o Kyungsoo! 

— Não! Não é — Park finalmente o olhou nos olhos. — O verdadeiro Kyungsoo está morto! — berrou. — Você acha isso tudo divertido? É tão divertido assim brincar com a porra dos sentimentos de alguém?

— Não! Chany não era a minha intenção — O menor não conseguiu evitar que a primeira lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, logo sendo seguida por várias outras. 

— Não me chama assim! Você ainda acha que temos alguma coisa? — Ainda que tenha rido, uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. — Há quatro dias eu descobri que estou apaixonado por alguém que está morto! E quem é você? Acha engraçado fingir que é uma pessoa que já morreu? — O garoto jogou o jornal na frente do outro. — Qual é a droga do seu problema? 

— Chanyeol, por favor, me deixe explicar tudo! Por favor, só me escuta. — Aquilo era tão semelhante com o seu sonho. Doh não pode evitar que suas pernas ficassem fracas e logo se ajoelhou.

— Eu quero que você vá embora e nunca mais me procure — Ele secou o rosto molhado. — Nunca mais se aproxime de mim ou da minha mãe.

— Me deixa te explicar! Eu sou Doh Kyungsoo.

— Vai embora! Eu quero que você desapareça para sempre, suma! — ele berrou até a voz se tornar rouca. 

Doh sentiu uma dor extremamente forte em seu peito, a dor era pior do que a daquela noite. O garoto se apressou em levar as mãos ao peito, mas, quando o fez, elas não estavam lá. O barulho do anel se chocando contra o chão de madeira fez Park olhar para o menor. A expressão de choque era evidente em seu rosto, e ele se afastou o máximo que pode. Kyungsoo não precisava respirar, mas sentiu que estava sendo sufocado. Algumas de suas lágrimas pingavam ao lado do anel.

O rapaz encarou Chanyeol, ele sabia que aquela seria a última vez em que o veria. Não queria ter que se lembrar da expressão de pânico e medo no rosto do outro, então fechou os seus olhos e deixou que a escuridão o abraçasse novamente. Quando Kyungsoo desapareceu completamente, Chanyeol não conseguia entender porque sentia uma grande vontade de chorar. As únicas coisas que sobraram de Kyungsoo naquele momento eram apenas as manchas de lágrimas no velho assoalho.

O rapaz se ajoelhou no lugar onde o outro estava pegando o anel, ele encarava aquelas lágrimas e passou as pontas dos dedos sobre elas. Assim que os seus dedos tocaram a superfície molhada, foi como se todo o seu corpo tivesse processado o que havia acontecido. Park se levantou e se apressou em descer as escadas. O garoto acabou se atrapalhando e caiu, sujando toda a sua roupa com neve. Ele olhava ao redor na esperança de ver para onde Kyungsoo tinha ido, porém, as únicas pegadas que existiam ali eram as suas. Chanyeol se ajoelhou e chorou o máximo que conseguiu. Só se levantou quando sentiu aqueles frios flocos de neve caírem intensamente dos céus. 

E assim como o sol daquela tarde, Kyungsoo desapareceu, de forma silenciosa e sem deixar nenhum rastro. 

  
  


[. . .]

Depois daquela tarde, muitas coisas fizeram sentido para Chanyeol. O rapaz finalmente entendeu o porquê de Kyungsoo sempre agir como se fosse partir a qualquer momento e evitar locais públicos. Entender toda a situação não o fez se sentir tão bem quanto o esperado. A todo momento em que procurava por Doh, o rapaz se sentia envolto pela culpa. Culpa essa que, às vezes, era maior do que a saudade, e o fazia pensar que era melhor dessa maneira. Apesar de pensar desta forma, o garoto não conseguia evitar que seu coração acelerasse sempre que a porta da loja de discos era aberta ou esperar alguma ligação nos horários em que costumavam conversar. O maior fixou o olhar no relógio em seu pulso e respirou fundo antes de ligar para aquele número. Ele estava decidido, aquela seria a última vez. Depois de alguns segundos, ele sentia que ninguém o atenderia, suas esperanças morrerem aos poucos, até ouvir uma voz do outro lado.

— Eu não sei quem é você, mas, se não parar de ligar, eu vou assombrar até a décima geração da sua família!

Park conhecia aquela voz, ainda que não fosse quem ele estava procurando, era melhor do que o silêncio. O rapaz se segurou para não rir de felicidade então finalmente respondeu.

— Eu sabia que ainda estavam aí! — A felicidade do maior era evidente. — Minseok, sou eu! Chanyeol.

— Ah! — O telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes. — Esta é uma mensagem gravada, deixe o seu recado após o bip. Bip!

— O que? Minseok! Ninguém mais usa essas coisas, pare de fingir e me diga como o Kyungsoo está.

— Chanyeol, pare de ligar — Ele suspirou. — Você liga todos os dias, nos mesmos horários e várias vezes. Se o Soo quisesse falar com você, ele teria atendido.

— Eu só… — Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e apenas se calou.

— Ah, entendi — Minseok riu. — Você é daqueles que não desiste fácil, não é? Tudo bem, venha aqui hoje, pirralho, e tente conversar com ele.

Minseok não deu a Park a chance de responder e apenas desligou. Chanyeol se sentia inquieto, parte de si gritava para que corresse imediatamente até a casa de Doh, Já a outra, implorava para que evitasse mais sofrimento. Depois da ligação, as horas pareciam passar de forma mais lenta que o normal. O resto da tarde foi carregado de ansiedade, mas assim que chegou o momento de ir encarar a verdade, Chan congelou. Passou vinte minutos tentando conseguir sair do estacionamento que ficava nos fundos da loja, porém, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia. Já era noite quando ele estacionou o carro na frente daquela casa que tanto conhecia. A cada passo que dava em direção à porta, as suas mãos ficavam cada vez mais trêmulas, a vontade de voltar correndo para casa era grande, mas ele não faria isso. Antes mesmo de tocar a campainha, a porta foi aberta, e a figura de um baixinho com olhos ameaçadores o encarou.

— Não é porque eu estou morto que eu não tenho coisas para fazer — Minseok o encarou. — Precisava demorar tanto? — antes que Park pudesse responder, ele foi interrompido. — Quer saber, pirralho? Não interessa, entra logo. 

Park foi guiado por aquela casa que conhecia tão bem quanto a palma de sua mão. Enquanto subia as escadas, Chanyeol sentia como se o ar fosse se esvaindo aos poucos e que batidas aceleradas de seu coração estavam tão altas que talvez Minseok pudesse ouvir. Antes de abrir a porta daquele cômodo em que o maior já estivera tantas vezes, o rapaz a sua frente o encarou novamente.

— Desde que eu e o Sehun o encontramos, ele quase não fala — Ele suspirou. — O Kyungsoo nos contou o que aconteceu na última vez em que vocês se viram.

— E-eu, eu sinto muito por tudo.

— Deveria sentir mesmo! — Kim alterou o seu tom de voz, mas não queria começar a gritar no meio do corredor. — Sabia que quando você manda um fantasma sumir ele realmente some? — Ele se aproximou do outro, o fazendo se encolher aos poucos. — Procuramos o Kyungsoo por duas semanas, encontramos ele no lugar onde ele tinha sido atropelado. Parecia um louco tentando falar com os vivos que passavam no lugar e se desesperando sempre que passavam direto por ele — Minseok sorriu ao ver a expressão de medo que Chanyeol carregava. — Tudo bem, mesmo se eu quisesse socar o seu belo rosto, e pode apostar que eu quero, eu não poderia, porque é isso que acontece quando um fantasma toca nos vivos — o garoto tentou tocar o braço de Chanyeol, mas a sua mão passou direto, apenas deixando um pequeno calafrio percorrendo o corpo do maior. 

Kim abriu a porta, e Park pode ver Kyungsoo sentado no banco, encarando as teclas do piano. Doh parecia o mesmo de sempre, porém um profundo cansaço era nítido em todo o seu corpo e naqueles olhos castanhos sem vida que se fixaram em Chanyeol assim que ele entrou. O menor permaneceu em silêncio mesmo depois de vê-lo se sentando ao seu lado. A quietude do ambiente era tão desconfortável que Chanyeol ficou incomodado com o som da própria respiração. O garoto de cabelos cacheados levou os dedos até aquelas teclas que continham uma fina camada de poeira e tocou uma melodia estranha, porém agradável de se ouvir. Kyungsoo se observou atentamente a forma que o outro tocava. 

— Pensei que você não tocasse piano.

— Eu não toco, isso foi uma apresentação especial — Ele se virou para olhar para o outro garoto. — Posso tocar a noite toda se isso for fazer você falar comigo.

— Por que veio? — Doh suspirou. — Quer que eu peça desculpas ou algo assim? Sumir da sua vida não foi o suficiente? 

— Soo, não é nada disso. Eu sinto muito, me desculpe — Park tentou segurar a mão de Kyungsoo, mas o menor levantou do banco e se afastou. 

— “Não me chama assim! Você ainda acha que temos alguma coisa?” — Ele se virou para Chanyeol e o encarou com aqueles olhos vazios. — Você me disse isso, então o mesmo é válido para você.

— Eu vim pedir perdão, não tem um dia que eu não me arrependa das coisas que eu te disse — o rapaz se aproximou do outro. — Eu não deveria ter te mandado sumir. Eu sinto muito.

— O você sabe o que aconteceu depois que eu sumi, Park? — Uma pequena lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto apático de Kyungsoo. — Eu revivi o acidente tantas vezes que eu nem pude contar, mas a pior parte foi ter visto coisas que eu não tinha visto antes — Ele sorriu, um sorriso carregado de sofrimento. O que fez o coração do maior apertar. — Eu pude ver o sofrimento da minha família durante aquelas semanas no hospital e ver o meu enterro. Recebi uma carga de tristeza tantas e tantas vezes que eu só consigo pensar nisso agora — Ele se sentou no chão, escorado na parede. — Eu sei que está se sentindo culpado, mas não deveria, afinal, não foi você quem me atropelou.

Chanyeol não conseguiu dizer nada, ele apenas ajoelhou e se curvou diversas vezes enquanto implorava por perdão. Ainda que Doh tenha tentado o impedir de fazer aquilo, o rapaz prosseguiu até o outro dizer que o perdoava. Quando Park se levantou, toda a sua testa estava vermelha por ter batido tantas vezes contra o assoalho. Kyungsoo se aproximou tocando o rosto do maior e ficou na ponta dos pés para que conseguisse deixar um pequeno beijo na testa do outro. 

— Parece que as pessoas que ficam à minha volta sempre acabam machucadas, eu deveria ter me dissipado no momento em que te encontrei na loja de discos pela primeira vez — Soo fez um breve carinho no rosto do maior. — Você é o meu assunto pendente, Park Chanyeol.

— O-o que você quer dizer com isso? — O corpo de Chan tremia, com medo da resposta que receberia.

— Eu tenho que te contar algumas coisas, e assim que eu disser, eu vou deixar de existir.

— Então não diga, não diga nunca! Não vai embora, por favor.

— Não é como se eu quisesse ficar aqui — O menor se afastou. — Eu prometi para mim mesmo que partiria antes da primavera.

— A primavera é daqui a três semanas — O garoto soluçou e apertou as mangas de seu casaco cinza desgastado. — Não quero que você vá.

— Chanyeol, pedir isso é injusto para você e para mim, sabe por quê? — O maior balançou a cabeça negando. — Porque eu sou um fantasma, eu tenho muitas limitações. Quanto mais tempo eu passo aqui, mais difícil é. Sem contar que eu nunca vou poder dar o que você quer — Ele suspirou. — Não posso te dar um casamento em um lugar lindo com vários convidados, passear de mãos dadas em público ou até mesmo filhos! Porque eu estou morto, Chanyeol! Isso não é justo com você — O rapaz deu alguns passos para frente. — Então, por favor, só me deixe dizer o que eu tenho que dizer, vai ser melhor assim.

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o maior se virou e saiu. Park aumentou a velocidade dos passos enquanto descia as escadas, ele só percebeu que estava correndo quando chegou no portão. Ainda que se sentisse calmo para conseguir dirigir, todo o seu corpo tremia. O rapaz tentava dispersar os devaneios de sua mente para conseguir se concentrar no caminho, porém só se sentiu aliviado depois de estacionar na frente do apartamento. Chanyeol ficou ali parado esperando o amigo responder às suas mensagens, mas, após quinze minutos, ele se levantou e atravessou a rua. O garoto encarou a porta amarela por alguns segundos, e então tocou a campainha, porém depois de três tentativas ninguém apareceu. Impaciente ele bateu, bateu na porta diversas vezes, poderia jurar que até ouviu um dos vizinhos o xingar. A porta se abriu, um rapaz de cabelos claros colocou somente a cabeça para fora e sorriu.

— Chanyeol, quanto tempo! Só um segundo, vou chamar o Jongin.

Yeol não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra até a porta se fechar novamente. Os sons de sussurros e passos apressados eram bem nítidos. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse novamente. Jongin estava sem camisa com uma calça moletom cinza, ele deu alguns passos para o lado e convidou o amigo para entrar.

— Por acaso eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? 

— Você realmente quer saber, Park?

— Não mesmo — Ambos riram. — Eu quero te contar uma coisa sobre o Kyungsoo e preciso que você acredite em mim.

O sorriso de Jongin se desfez aos poucos, ele levou o amigo para se sentar no sofá e ficou atento a tudo o que Chanyeol gostaria de dizer.

— Tudo começou há alguns meses atrás, eram as primeiras semanas de outono.

Kim ouvia atentamente tudo o que Chanyeol contava. A cada palavra que saía da boca do garoto, Jongin ficava mais incrédulo e chocado. Por alguns instantes, ele sentiu a sua pele formigar de raiva ao imaginar alguém fingindo ser Kyungsoo para ferir Chanyeol daquela maneira, mas quanto mais detalhes ele contava, mais aquela pessoa se parecia com Kyungsoo. Quando Park parou de falar, Kim notou que as mãos do amigo tremiam muito então as segurou fortemente. As mãos de Chanyeol estavam tão quentes que Jongin pode sentir uma pequena camada de suor. Apesar de querer dizer para o amigo que acreditava nele, nada daquilo fazia sentido.

— Chanyeol, eu… — O garoto suspirou e procurou as melhores palavras para poder dizer aquilo. — Eu realmente quero acreditar em você, mas eu não consigo, isso é loucura! — Ele colocou a mão sobre a testa do amigo para sentir a sua temperatura. — Você não está com febre, tem certeza que não foi só um sonho?

— Porra, Jongin — Ele riu. — Um sonho? Uau! 

— Park, você está tomando os seus remédios ou isso é um efeito colateral? Esqueça, eu vou te levar para casa. 

— Eu não vou para casa, se não acredita em mim, por que não me segue e vê com os seus próprios olhos?

— Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você, também foi muito difícil para mim — Ele segurou os ombros do outro. — Você precisa acordar, ele morreu, Chanyeol, morreu! — Jongin não percebeu que estava apertando os ombros de Chanyeol e nem que estava gritando alto demais, fazendo Taemin sair do quarto e ir ver o que estava acontecendo. — Nada disso vai trazer ele de volta, só vai causar mal a você!

— Jongin, você está falando muito alto — Lee deu alguns passos para chegar mais perto. — Falando não, gritando!

— Eu… Eu… — O rapaz desfez o aperto nos ombros do amigo e se levantou. — Eu vou te levar para casa, fiquei aí.

Aquela reação não foi uma surpresa para Park, afinal, nem ele mesmo acreditou naquilo tudo no instante em que a verdade veio à tona, mas ele se sentiu magoado da mesma forma. Chan só esperou o amigo virar as costas por alguns segundos para se levantar e ir embora. Apesar de ouvir os gritos de Jongin e Taemin o chamando, ele os ignorou e dirigiu sem rumo algum naquela noite fria de inverno. 

Depois de algumas voltas sem um destino em mente, Chanyeol parou no único bar que havia naquela pequena cidade. O local estava quase vazio, típico de uma noite de segunda-feira. Caminhou até a bancada e comprou algumas garrafas de cerveja e dirigiu novamente até aquele velho parquinho. O garoto se sentou no mesmo balanço de sempre, aquela camada de tinta vermelha desbotada que mais parecia um laranja. Chanyeol abriu a primeira garrafa e tomou um pouco do líquido amargo. Desde a primeira vez em que tomou cerveja ele a odiou, o gosto era péssimo, mas depois do primeiro gole os outros são mais fáceis de engolir.

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para o alto, olhando para o céu estrelado com poucas nuvens, ele notou uma estrela mais brilhante que as outras e sorriu. Se lembrou do seu pai dizendo _“sempre que olhar para o céu, você irá me ver, porque eu vou ser a estrela mais brilhante”._ Yeol não acreditava em coisas assim, porém também não acreditava em fantasmas, e agora ele namorava com um. Depois da quarta garrafa, ele já sentia o seu corpo mais leve e a sua mente mais vaga.

— Sabe, pai, se o senhor estivesse aqui seria mais fácil — falou para a estrela. — O senhor sempre acreditou em mim, poderia parecer a coisa mais absurda do mundo — Ele suspirou. — Mas o senhor acreditava — Os olhos dele ficaram levemente marejado. — E também eu não teria que me sentir sozinho, porque quando o Kyungsoo se for, eu vou me sentir assim.

O vento gelado secava as lágrimas de seu rosto completamente vermelho e inchado. Chanyeol já tinha perdido as contas de quantas garrafas já havia tomado, talvez tivesse tomado todas que comprou, mas sentia sua mente muito nublada para conseguir contar. Chanyeol mal conseguia ficar em pé, com certa dificuldade, ele arrumou toda a sua bagunça e entrou no carro. O rapaz ligou o aquecedor e encostou a cabeça no banco. Depois de alguns segundos olhando para o teto, ele dormiu profundamente. 

Park acordou com um som ensurdecedor de uma buzina e batidas no vidro da janela. Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos acenava para ele. Assim que se levantou, o som insuportável parou, só então ele notou que estava com o rosto na buzina por sabe lá há quanto tempo. O garoto tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas, antes de conseguir abrir a boca, o senhor se virou e foi embora. Chanyeol se ajeitou no banco sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e sentiu um alívio por não ser tão tarde quanto pensava. 

No caminho para casa, ele tentou organizar os seus pensamentos, porém nada do que pensava parecia eficaz para os seus atuais problemas. Depois de um longo banho, alguns remédios e várias xícaras de café, Yeol se sentia pronto para fazer o que tinha planejado no caminho para casa. Enviou uma mensagem para Jongin, pegou tudo o que precisava e saiu. Dessa vez ele tinha uma direção em mente e pretendia chegar em seu destino o mais rápido possível. 

[. . .]

Ficar sentado na janela, observando tudo do lado de fora, foi tudo o que Kyungsoo fez desde a noite anterior; ele sabia que Chanyeol voltaria, então ficou aguardando a sua chegada. Em meio aquela neve branca e galhos secos das árvores, uma silhueta apareceu. Ainda que não conseguisse ver o rosto da pessoa por estar muito longe, Kyungsoo sentia que era Chanyeol. Aos poucos, a pessoa de roupas pretas com um cachecol tão vermelho quanto sangue foi chegando mais perto. Perto o suficiente para Doh conseguir ver o rosto corado pelo frio e os cachos perfeitamente bagunçados. O ato de amar era difícil, Kyungsoo aprendeu isso da pior forma possível, mas _o amor_ era tão simples. Apesar de suas decisões serem dolorosas demais para ambos os lados, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Tudo na vida tem um fim, não dava para fugir do inevitável. O menor ajeitou a postura assim que ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Seus olhos percorreram por todas aquelas árvores do lado de fora, procurando algo para focar. Não poderia olhar para Chanyeol, não aguentaria vê-lo chorar mais uma vez.

— Eu entendo que você precisa partir, eu realmente entendo isso — O rapaz caminhou até o centro do quarto. — É que eu não quero que termine assim, porque a última coisa que eu fiz foi te magoar, e eu só queria mais tempo — Park respirou fundo e tentou profundamente não chorar, ele havia dito essa manhã que não choraria, porém essa missão parecia impossível. — Mais tempo para poder me lembrar de você sorrindo, segurando a minha mão, cozinhando comigo, me beijando — O rapaz limpou rapidamente a primeira lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto. — E não você chorando no chão da minha casa na árvore e desaparecendo. É só nisso que eu penso, todos os dias.

Mesmo sentindo o mesmo que Park, Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio, ele também pensava o tempo todo na expressão de Chanyeol naquela tarde. Também queria poder ficar o lado dele para sempre, mas aquilo tudo era utópico demais. Kyungsoo estava morto, nada iria mudar isso. Era _tão_ doloroso.

— Quanto tempo? — A voz do menor saiu como um sussurro.

— O quê?

— Eu disse, quanto tempo? Você falou que queria mais tempo, bom, eu também quero — Ele olhou para Chanyeol.

— Você pode ficar até enjoar de mim.

Kyungsoo riu, e sem entender bem o porquê, o garoto de cabelos cacheados riu também. Doh levantou e segurou a mão de Chanyeol, deixando um pequeno afago ali.

— Se fosse assim, eu teria que ficar para sempre.

Doh colocou a palma do outro contra o seu rosto, ele amava aquela sensação. Era quase como estar vivo, quase. Chanyeol ainda estava com aqueles grossos casacos pretos e o cachecol em volta do pescoço, porém se apressou em tirá-los quando recebeu um convite para ficar. Kyungsoo observou atentamente a forma com que ele se despia, não havia malícia em seu ato, só era encantado demais por tudo que envolvia Park Chanyeol. E assim como da primeira vez que se viram, Kyungsoo o olhou de forma tão intensa que parecia analisar todo o conteúdo da alma do maior, que apenas riu daquela atitude repentina. Chanyeol se aproximou para poder dizer algo, mas antes que conseguisse a porta do quarto foi aberta.

Durante toda aquela conversa, Park tinha se esquecido da mensagem que mandara para Jongin mais cedo. Agora Kim estava paralisado, olhando para Kyungsoo e tentando processar se aquilo era mesmo real ou era a sua mente lhe pregando peças. Durante a tentativa de se afastar, Jongin tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu. A dor que sentia era bem real, nada daquilo era um sonho.

— Soo.

Foi a única coisa que Kim conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar. Aquele choro carregado de tristeza, mas também de muita saudade. Kyungsoo não esperou por um convite para poder envolver o amigo em seus braços. Há alguns meses atrás, Kyungsoo era apenas um fantasma comum, nem mesmo imaginava a possibilidade de sentir o toque de um vivo novamente, mas, depois de Chanyeol, era como se todos os deuses tivessem ficado com pena dele e o permitiu ter um pouco de humanidade novamente. Não importava o que aquilo tudo era, para ele era um grande milagre. Mesmo que os deuses resolvessem o dissolver nesse instante, ele ainda seria grato por ter abraçado o seu melhor amigo por uma última vez. Essa seria a despedida que nenhum dos dois tiveram. 

Nenhum dos três se deram conta de quando o choro cessou e se transformou em risadas. Soo se sentia de volta à adolescência, era um sentimento tão bom. Doh sorriu vendo a forma com que Jongin falava sobre coisas que eles poderiam fazer juntos, e em seu coração agradeceu a Chanyeol por ter insistido para que ele ficasse por mais tempo. Kyungsoo sentia que mesmo que ficasse por um mês ou até mesmo por uma hora, estar com duas pessoas que ele amava valeria a pena, independente do tempo que teriam juntos. 

[. . .]

Planejar o futuro era uma das coisas mais bobas e sábias que os vivos costumavam fazer. Algumas vezes eles têm a noção de que nunca farão nada daquilo, mas se agarrar a um pequeno fio de esperança é melhor do que somente esperar a vida tomar o seu próprio curso. Da mesma forma em que Jongin e Chanyeol agarravam uma fina linha de esperança, Kyungsoo agarrava aquela folha de papel com diversas coisas escritas de forma desorganizada. Uma folha repleta de planos que nunca seriam inteiramente cumpridos por conta do curto período de tempo restante ou por causa das limitações de Kyungsoo. O rapaz alternava o seu foco entre as luzes dos postes que se apagavam conforme os raios de sol surgiam no horizonte e os dois homens em sua cama lutando por mais espaço enquanto dormiam. Doh olhou mais uma vez para aquele papel e listou as coisas menos absurdas que ainda poderiam fazer, também adicionou pequenas coisas que gostaria de fazer por uma última vez. 

Apesar dos anos, Kyungsoo ainda adorava a forma que Jongin ficava confuso após acordar, era fofo de certa forma. O rapaz observava o chá em sua xícara como se esperasse toda a sua força vital retornar para o corpo. O contraste entre Kim e Park era incrível, mesmo que tenha acabado de acordar, Chanyeol era tão radiante quanto um raio de sol. Doh soltou uma pequena risada ao pensar naquilo, então colocou aquela folha amarelada sobre o balcão e a empurrou na direção dos dois. 

— Eu reorganizei a lista e já tenho algumas sugestões do que vamos fazer.

Quando está se divertindo com pessoas que você gosta, o tempo passa tão depressa que nem é possível notar. Duas semanas foi o que haviam combinado, entretanto, ninguém nunca está pronto para dizer adeus. Todas as lembranças daquelas duas semanas que se passara seriam guardadas com carinho por todos aqueles que ficariam. As risadas e brincadeiras seriam mais lembradas do que as brigas e o choro. Momentos de felicidade se tornaram mais especiais do que os de tristeza. Ainda iriam se lembrar com carinho das tentativas falhas de ensinarem Kyungsoo a jogar RPG, da pequena guerra de bolas de neve no quintal dos Doh, da vez em que os três tentaram cozinhar juntos, até mesmo do último jogo de cartas juntos com Sehun e Minseok. 

Kyungsoo observava aquelas caixas de papelão que havia arrumado na noite passada. Grande parte daquelas coisas não possuíam um valor financeiro alto, mas o sentimental era imensurável. Apesar de ter esperado muito por esse dia, quando ele finalmente chegou, Kyungsoo não se sentia pronto para partir. Talvez por medo do que viria depois, se existisse um depois. O rapaz passou a madrugada toda cozinhando coisas que sabia que nunca comeriam em uma tarde. O menor as colocou em um canto e esperou até que Chanyeol e Jongin chegasse. Era início da tarde quando os dois garotos chegaram. O céu estava azul com poucas nuvens encobrindo o sol, a neve derretia lentamente, conforme o esperado para o fim do inverno. Para esse último dia, eles não tinham nada para fazer, provavelmente só chorariam quando olhassem para Soo, mas não era o ideal a se fazer.

— Eu preparei umas coisas para vocês, algumas estão na cozinha — Ele apontou em direção ao cômodo. — E as outras são surpresas.

— Na cozinha? — Jongin caminhou até o lugar e ficou chocado com o que viu. — Você fez tudo isso? Ontem?

Chanyeol se apressou em ir na mesma direção que o amigo e sua expressão não foi diferente do outro. Aquela enorme cozinha parecia pequena com a quantidade de comida que continha ali. Havia muffins, bolos, cupcakes e todo tipo de sobremesa que poderia se imaginar. Todos espremidos sobre a bancada, na mesa, na pia e até mesmo sobre algumas cadeiras. Era como se tivessem sido transportados para uma loja de doces em instantes. Kyungsoo aproveitou a distração do amigo e puxou Park levemente, o arrastando para outro lugar. O rapaz foi empurrado para dentro daquela sala que estava muito acostumado, no fundo ele sempre sentiria saudades da biblioteca. 

— Tem uma coisa que ainda não fizemos, mas eu quero tentar — Ele entrelaçou os seus dedos com os do outro garoto. — Tudo bem?

Park concordou com um pequeno aceno. Doh se apressou em direção a vitrola do outro lado da sala, colocando uma música que, aos poucos, ecoou por todo o ambiente. 

— Sehun me ensinou a dançar uma vez, talvez agora seja útil — Ele riu. — Você aceita dançar comigo, Park Chanyeol?

— Não sou o melhor dançarino de todos, mas aceito. 

Os dois garotos se aproximaram colando seus corpos e se deixando levar pelo ritmo lento daquela canção. Apesar da letra triste e de alguns passos desajeitados, aquele momento não poderia ser mais perfeito. Soo reclinou a cabeça contra o peito de Park e sorriu ao sentir as batidas do coração do rapaz em perfeita harmonia com a música. Aqueles detalhes jamais seriam esquecidos. A mão de Chanyeol sobre a cintura do menor, conduzindo os movimentos; os dedos entrelaçados, os sorrisos e a incrível sensação de que estavam destinados. 

Kyungsoo se aninhou ainda mais sobre o peito do maior enquanto cantava quase que em um sussurro.

— _Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely_ — Park observava a forma na qual aquela canção se tornava a mais perfeita de todas quando pronunciada por aqueles belos lábios de Doh. — _I have nobody for my own._

O rapaz rapidamente moveu a sua mão para o rosto de Kyungsoo, jamais cessando a dança, e o acariciou de forma lenta. Aquele era o momento que ele gostaria de contar para os seus filhos, e eles contariam para os filhos deles. Um momento que, independente do tempo, nunca seria esquecido. O maior se inclinou deixando um pequeno selar nos lábios do outro e se aproximou do seu ouvido.

— Você não está mais sozinho, agora você me tem. 

Mesmo depois daquela música ter acabado e uma mais agitada ter preenchido o lugar, os dois permaneceram naquele andamento lento, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro enquanto ignoravam todo o mundo fora daquela sala. Até quando Jongin abriu a porta da biblioteca, eles nem notaram a presença do outro. Nenhum dos dois tinham noção de quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas foi tempo o suficiente para saber que se amavam profundamente, sem nunca ter dito tais palavras. 

As coisas pareciam que nunca haviam mudado: os três sentados naquele tapete cinza felpudo da sala enquanto tomavam algumas taças de vinho e riam de coisas triviais. Jongin estava escorado em uma daquelas caixas e, vez o outra, tentava espiar o conteúdo dela. Kyungsoo sentia que os dois estavam apenas enrolando para não chegarem ao inevitável e doloroso adeus. O menor ficou em pé e os encarou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir. Doh abriu cada uma das caixas sem dizer uma só palavras e então se sentou de novo. O jovem fantasma colocou as taças de lado e falou sobre as coisas que ficariam com cada um deles. Eram coisas muito queridas como a sua coleção de histórias em quadrinhos, o álbum com fotos dele e de Jongin, e assim por diante. 

— Nesta caixa tem várias receitas minhas, eu queria entregar para a sua mãe, mas você vai poder fazer isso por mim — Ele empurrou a caixa para Chanyeol. — Quero que vocês levam toda aquela comida que eu preparei, eu sei que é muito, mas levem. Eu também escrevi algumas cartas, só que eu quero que vocês leiam quando estiveram em casa. Eu coloquei elas no fundo das caixas, a não ser essas aqui. — O garoto segurava três cartas em suas mãos. — Jongin, eu quero que você as entregue para os meus pais.

— Eu irei. — Ainda que tivesse sorrido gentilmente, um bolo se formava no peito de Kim. 

— Eu não vivi muito para fazer várias coisas, mas, durante todo esse tempo, eu tive o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia querer. — Ele segurou a mão de Jongin. — Você esteve do meu lado sempre, em todos os momentos, até quando eu morri. — Kim o encarava com os olhos marejados. — Eu nunca pude te agradecer por tudo o que fez, por todos os momentos bons e tudo o que fez por mim, eu sou muito grato. Muito obrigado por tudo, eu te amo muito — Ele riu. — Nunca disse isso e me arrependo por não ter dito antes. 

— E-eu também te amo, muito.

Kyungsoo o abraçou, permitindo que o amigo chorasse em seu ombro por longos minutos. O garoto fazia pequenas carícias nos cabelos castanhos claros, somente quando Kim se acalmou, ele se aproximou de Chanyeol e segurou a sua mão deixando um pequeno beijo naquela região. 

— Não sei por onde eu devo começar — Ele riu. — Mas acho que foi quando eu tinha nove anos, eu sempre quis ser seu amigo — Park estava atento a cada palavra que ele dizia. — Quando eu fiquei maior, eu comecei a me apaixonar. Eu sempre tive medo de falar com você e me magoar. Então eu guardei isso por anos e anos, quando finalmente tive coragem, eu não pude te dizer — Doh levou as mãos até o rosto do maior e olhou em seus olhos. — Park Chanyeol, eu te amo desde os meus treze anos, nunca consegui te esquecer. Eu ainda consigo me lembrar claramente de você andando nos corredores da escola com aquele charme que só você tem. Eu sempre foi apaixonado por você, e finalmente posso te dizer — Ele sorriu. — Eu te amo, eu sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Por isso eu preciso que você me prometa que vai seguir em frente e não vai se prender ao passado — O rapaz limpou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Chan. — Eu quero que você viva! Tenha uma família, uma casinha com muitas plantas e cachorro, tenha muitos filhos, e o mais importante de tudo, eu quero que seja feliz. Agora me prometa.

— Eu te amo e, apesar de querer ter todas essas coisas com você, eu prometo tentar — Soluçou. — Eu te amo, Doh Kyungsoo, você é, foi e sempre será a minha pessoa certa.

  
  


Doh se apressou para colar os seus lábios com os de Park em um beijo lento e carinhoso. Kyungsoo sentiu um leve formigar em seus dedos dos pés, então entrelaçou os seus dedos nos cabelos de Chanyeol e aprofundou o beijo. Quando se separaram para o maior poder respirar, Soo ficou em pé e fez sinal para que os dois garotos se levantassem também. O formigamento subiu lentamente até as suas pernas, logo tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. 

Kyungsoo conseguiu dar um último abraço nos dois rapazes presentes antes de ser envolto por pequenas orbes brilhantes, semelhantes a vagalumes. O garoto tentou dizer uma última frase, um “eu amo vocês” pairou sobre aquela sala antes de Doh se transformar em milhares de pontos de luz que atravessaram a janela e subiram para os céus. Kim se manteve forte, pois precisava consolar Park que estava em uma situação pior do que a sua. 

Com muito esforço, Chanyeol conseguiu dirigir até em casa. Apesar de Taemin ter se oferecido para levá-lo para casa, Yeol recusou, ele queria ficar sozinho. O rapaz deixou as caixas com receitas e comidas na mesa da cozinha e levou as outras para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta, colocou as caixas sobre o chão e procurou pela carta. No fundo da caixa repleta de _figure actions_ estava um envelope branco. Os dedos de Chanyeol traçaram as finas linhas em vermelho que formavam o seu nome; o garoto sorriu por ver o quão lindo o seu nome ficava quando era escrito por Kyungsoo. As mãos de Park tremiam tanto que ele mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito, porém, com muito esforço, as frases se tornaram mais claras.

_“Querido, Chanyeol_

_No momento eu estou me perguntando por que nunca o chamei de querido, teria sido algo fofo, quem sabe numa próxima? Ao longo dessas duas semanas, eu pensei no que deveria escrever nesta carta, mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, menos eu sabia o que dizer. Então resolvi falar sobre amor. A nossa história de amor para ser mais preciso. Eu sou o homem (fantasma na verdade) mais feliz desse universo por ter os meus sentimentos correspondidos por você. Depois de anos mantendo um amor não correspondido, eu me sinto imensamente feliz só por poder segurar a sua mão. Durante os meses em que namoramos eu me arrependi diariamente por não ter dito que gostava de você antes. Poderíamos ter aproveitado muito mais do que apenas duas estações, mas a vida nunca foi justa com todos. Ainda me lembro do dia em que eu te vi e percebi que estava apaixonado por você, foi confuso, estar apaixonado por outro garoto foi muito confuso naquela época. Você estava usando uma blusa do Black Sabbath com uma camisa de flanela cinza por cima, um jeans rasgado e um all star todo sujo. Apesar do seu estilo meio intimidador, os seus cachinhos e aqueles óculos redondos que você usava te deixavam ainda mais lindo. A primeira vez que eu percebi que te amava mais do que poderia suportar foi quando me beijou pela primeira vez na tarde de natal na sua casinha da árvore. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida (ou morte)._

_Park Chanyeol, você foi o único que me fez me sentir amado e especial, e a única certeza que eu levo comigo para o abismo infinito é que a melhor coisa que eu fiz foi amar você. Não pense que isso é um fim e nem fique triste por muito tempo. Se existir outras vidas_ , _eu quero te amar em todas elas._

_Com muito amor, Doh Kyungsoo.”_

  
  


Chanyeol sorriu e abraçou aquele pedaço de papel. Apesar dos olhos marejados, somente algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. O garoto se levantou e esvaziou as caixas, colocando cada coisa em seu devido lugar. Park amava aquela mania que Kyungsoo tinha de sempre escrever o nome na primeira folha do livro. O rapaz colocou todos aqueles livro sobre a cama e abriu um por um, só para poder olhar aquela pequena frase. Em um desses atos, um cartão azul caiu de dentro do livro. 

_“Tenho mais algumas surpresas para você, a primeira está com a sua mãe. A segunda, bem, é surpresa._

_Doh Kyungsoo”_

Chanyeol se levantou rapidamente da cama tropeçando sobre as caixas vazias. Quase caiu da escada quando correu para o andar inferior procurando pela mãe que assistia tranquilamente enquanto tricotava. 

— Mãe, eu recebi uma mensagem agora — Ele se sentou ao lado dela. — Me dizendo que tinha algo meu com você.

— Ah, tinha me esquecido — A mulher se mantinha focada no tricô. — Hoje, logo depois que saiu, dois rapaz vieram deixar um caixa para você. Eles disseram que eram amigos do Kyungsoo — Ela olhou para o filho. — Só não me lembro os nomes.

— Sehun e Minseok?

— Isso mesmo, a caixa está no seu quarto. Perto da janela.

Ignorando totalmente os gritos da mãe dizendo para não correr na escada, Park correu para o seu quarto. Agora vendo a caixa realmente grande perto da janela, ele se perguntou como foi capaz de não enxergar aquilo na hora que entrou. Com muito cuidado, ele a deitou e a abriu. Os olhos de Park se arregalaram quando viu aquela guitarra preta com um pequeno cartão sobre a suas cordas. O garoto segurou o cartão em suas mãos e não pode evitar chorar.

_“Para onde eu vou não poderei tocar novamente, então eu quero que fiquei com isso. Nesta caixa também tem uma pasta com algumas partituras, são músicas que eu nunca terminei de escrever. Desculpa por te dar músicas incompletas, todas foram escritas para você. A sua próxima surpresa virá dentro de alguns meses, espero que esteja pronto para as mudanças. Eu te amo muito mais do que imagina._

_Doh Kyungsoo.”_

E mais uma vez Chanyeol chorou inconsolavelmente. Não sabia o que aguardar no futuro, não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Nunca imaginou que ganharia uma guitarra que com certeza vale bem mais do que aquela fazenda toda, mas, no momento em que colocou a correia em volta do pescoço e dedilhou os primeiros acordes de uma daquelas músicas não terminadas, todos os seus pensamentos foram tomados por Kyungsoo. 

O início da primavera não foi tão belo quanto deveria ser. O desabrochar das flores e todas aquelas cores não eram tão alegres quanto pareciam, mas a tristeza não era algo que pairava sobre a mente de Park constantemente. Mesmo com a partida de Doh, ele ainda voltou mais vezes na casa da colina, uma vez ou outra somente para visitar Sehun e Minseok ou passear pelo cômodos para sentir a presença de Soo sempre consigo. O rapaz colhia algumas flores pensando em como Kyungsoo ficaria com algumas delas em seus cabelos e não poderia evitar os sorrisos bobos e momentos de distração pensando no menor. 

Durante um mês e meio enquanto esperava a segunda surpresa, Chanyeol aprimorou as suas habilidades sobre música e terminou todas aquelas canções que Kyungsoo não havia terminado. Todos os dias ele esperava pela tal surpresa, tinha até perdido as esperanças quando uma carta chegou. Uma audição em uma das maiores universidades de música do país. Era realmente uma surpresa, nunca havia feito uma inscrição para aquela universidade. Park nunca soube do conteúdo das cartas que Kyungsoo enviou para os pais, porém ficou sabendo que uma delas resultou em sua surpresa final, já que na carta da universidade eles agradeceram pela recomendação da família Doh. Nas duas semanas que se passaram, Chanyeol pesquisou muito sobre aquela universidade e se preparou bem para a audição. Seu único problema era não conseguir lidar com a quantidade de pessoas da capital. O garoto tentava o seu melhor para não esbarrar nas pessoas enquanto conversava com o amigo. 

— Se você passar vai entrar na turma de verão, né? — Jongin empurrou a porta da cafeteria para o amigo entrar.

— Sim — Ele suspirou. — Não estou acostumado com isso.

— Pois se acostume, algo me diz que o meu amigo super talentoso vai passar de primeira — Sorriu. — Nem precisa ficar nervoso, só vai ter você e os professores que vão aplicar a prova. Ah, e eu, é claro.

— Eu sei, li muito sobre isso — Olhou para o cardápio à sua frente. — Só estou um pouco ansioso.

Depois de uma xícara de café e alguns doces, Chanyeol e Jongin seguiram para a universidade. As pessoas sempre costumam dizer que o mundo é pequeno sempre que esbarram em alguém que não vê há muito tempo. Park não acreditava nessa suposição, o mundo era muito grande para ocorrer coincidências. Preferia acreditar em destino, se encontraram por estarem destinadas a se encontrar. Foi em uma dessas pequenas peças do destino que se esbarrou com Yixing na entrada da universidade. Conversaram por alguns minutos, até pegaram os números um do outro na promessa de saírem algum dia. Park não havia se esquecido das coisas que Kim tinha o dito sobre Zhang, porém não queria que aquilo atrapalhasse uma possível amizade.

Ainda que não pudesse usar a guitarra durante a prova, Chanyeol a levou apenas por precaução. O garoto conferiu a afinação dos instrumentos no mínimo umas dez vezes antes de subir no palco do auditório. Quatro avaliadores estavam sentados o observando, além de Jongin havia apenas um casal sentado longe demais para se ver os rostos. Chan estava mais formal do que costumava ser, o cabelo estava mais curto do que antes, estava até mesmo usando os óculos que tinham sido trocados por lentes há três anos atrás. Chanyeol se sentou em uma cadeira no centro do palco e apresentou o que tinha preparado, respondeu algumas perguntas que lhe foram feitas e resolveu uma prova rápida. 

— Aqui está escrito que você é compositor, está correto? — Uma mulher ruiva o encarava com um olhar mortal.

— Está.

— Por que não nos mostra algo que tenha feito?

Park sorriu e se levantou para pegar a guitarra preta com o amigo. O casal que estava longe, se sentou na primeira fileira para observar Chanyeol de perto. O rapaz colocou a correia da guitarra em volta de seu corpo e retirou do bolso uma palheta tão vermelha quanto sangue. Limpou a garganta e respirou fundo.

— Está musica eu compus com um amigo muito especial, é uma pena que ele não esteja aqui hoje — Ele sorriu. — O nome dela é _Before the spring_.

Somente após descer do palco que Park entendeu o motivo do choro daquele casal. Eram os pais de Kyungsoo. Naquela tarde de quinta-feira, ele conheceu um pouco da família de Soo. Compartilhou algumas histórias dos dois que não envolvia a parte de fantasmas e o romance que tiveram meses atrás. Pôde ver algumas pequenas manias que o menor havia herdado dos pais, a forma com que Kyungsoo era muito amado e como se parecia muito com a mãe. Chanyeol e Jongin receberam um convite para visitá-los quando quisessem. Ainda que não passasse naquele teste, aquela tarde já teria valido bem mais do que tinha esperado.

Mesmo tentando seguir em frente, todos os caminhos que Yeol percorria de certa forma o levava a Kyungsoo. Embora não tenham vivido a história de amor que mereciam, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam destinados de uma forma que ninguém jamais entenderia. Park tinha certeza de que se encontrariam nas próximas vidas, de que veriam as quatro estações juntos por tanto anos até ficarem bem velhinhos. No entanto, o que trazia cores para os seus dias e reconfortava o seu coração, era o pequeno trecho daquela canção que Kyungsoo havia escrito.

_“Tive que partir antes das flores de primavera e do calor do verão, meu amor, não chore_ , _não, sempre estarei contigo em cada estação.”_ — Before the Spring.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se você sobreviveu até agora, parabéns! Essa fanfic foi muito especial, do inicio ao fim. Também foi um pouco difícil por causa da carga emocional que ela possui em certas cenas. Confesso que até comecei um extra, mas não deu tempo de concluí-lo. Depois do fest, talvez eu poste o extra. Por hoje é isso, bebam água e se cuidem. Aguardo vocês no chá revelação.


End file.
